Dearest Blood
by Lula1
Summary: Time period after Spock's death in reactor chamber and his funeral service. My take on what happened in between. Chapter 7 is up. Please read and review... thanks!
1. Chapter 1

I've always wondered what happened in between the death scene of Spock in the reactor chamber and his funeral proceedings. Who got him out? What happened after that? Well, here is my take on a possible scenario and very well may not be canon as I have never been able to find information to substantiate any specifics concerning that gap in time. This is my first attempt writing in the Star Trek realm. Reviews are welcome as one can always learn something from constructive criticism. I hope you all enjoy.

Of course, Star Trek is the property of Paramount and the only thing that I own in this story (so far) is the characterization of Admiral Sedgwick and Captain Beckham. You be the judge of Sedgwick. Personally, I despise him, lol.

Chapter 1

It was over. Spock was dead and all they could do was stand in silence. Some grossly overwhelmed with staggering grief; the cadets in shock having witnessed their captain and teacher willingly lay down his life so that they might live.

A half an hour had lapsed and Kirk had not moved from his position against the glass separating him from Spock's lifeless body. He stared aimlessly at the floor, not moving, not caring to.

McCoy was the first to come back to reality. He slowly walked to Jim's side and knelt softly beside him, not caring to wipe his tear-stained face.

"Jim," McCoy called out, trying to rouse the despondent admiral. There was no response.

McCoy tried once again, to no avail.

He turned to Scotty who was still trying to grasp some measure of control over his own emotional response. Scotty stepped forward and sank down on the other side of Kirk.

"Admiral, the radiation levels are back to normal. We have to remove the Captain's body," Scotty said, gently laying a hand on Kirk's shoulder.

Kirk turned pained eyes first at Scotty then turned his view to McCoy.

"Jim, we can't just leave him in there," McCoy said, voice straining with grief.

Slowly, they helped Kirk stand. His legs were weak, his entire being suffused with enervation. All three turned in unison to look inside the chamber. Spock's body had succumbed to gravity and his lifeless form had slid down the glass and was on his side on the floor.

Kirk's knees threatened to crumple at the sight.

Scotty glanced over at the doctor, making sure he had a firm grip on Kirk's arm. Turning to the left, he opened the door.

He helped McCoy lead Kirk into the chamber. As they turned in unison towards the lifeless body of their fallen comrade and dear friend, Kirk lost all strength and fell to his knees beside the body of his precious friend.

Kirk reached out and gently turned the body face up. His brow furrowed as he fought to control the turbulent emotions flowing inside his mind and his heart. He laid a hand on the now cooling forehead, brushing away the ebony bangs.

Strange, how he remembered the heat that seemed to roll off his friend in waves were now no more. His friend's life force was gone.

Rivulets of precious emerald blood streaked across burned flesh from eyes, ears, nose and mouth. Blood was on the floor beneath his head, saturating silky ebony strands. A life sacrifice borne of a true, selfless heart.

Kirk could not control his own pain as he thought of his dear friend's suffering before he died.

Reaching a hand underneath Spock's head, he gently started to raise him up into a tender embrace. Kirk sat there and began to rock back and forth as his heart could contain the agony no longer. Unbidden tears began to flow as he lifted his eyes towards the heavens and a great agonized cry of denial burst from his lungs.

Scotty sat hard on the floor, overwhelmed by the rampant emotions and McCoy knelt next to Kirk, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. McCoy ran his hand over Spock's brow, noticing that his eyes were only half closed. Gently he brushed his fingers over Spock's eyes, pronouncing the finality of things. His hand still resting on Spock's eyes, McCoy bowed his head, body shaking as torrents of tears began to fall.

Scotty carefully laid his hand upon Spock's leg. "Goodbye laddie, my dear friend" Scotty said, voice thick with sorrow and tears. "I'll see ye again one day."

"Jim, we have to remove him from inside this chamber. The gurney is here," McCoy said quietly, looking through the glass at the waiting medical staff.

Kirk didn't respond.

"Jim!" McCoy said, raising his voice ever so slightly.

Kirk looked up at McCoy and nodded. Rising, Kirk lifted Spock, cradling him to his chest as one would a child. Placing the body on the gurney, he took a step back and wiped the tears from his cheeks. McCoy took the sheet from a nurse and began to cover Spock's body and finally after a few minutes hesitation, his face.

McCoy motioned for the nurses to step back and he, Kirk and Scotty took Spock's body in quiet vigil to Sickbay's morgue.

(8 hours later)

"No!" McCoy snapped at the image on the computer monitor. "He's gone through enough! Now you are demanding an autopsy?!"

"Dr McCoy, Captain Spock will not be going through anything. He's dead," Admiral Sedgwick said with a petulant smirk gracing his features.

"We know what killed him! There is no need for an invasive autopsy!" McCoy rebutted.

Admiral Sedgwick's visage darkened even further at McCoy's recalcitrant outburst. "Dr McCoy, you WILL do an autopsy!"

Seeing that he was getting nowhere with the Enterprise's CMO, Sedgwick changed his tactics. "Listen McCoy, I do realize that Captain Spock was a close friend of yours and you have my sympathy on your loss," Sedgwick stated with a patronizing air. "Nevertheless, my order stands. If you refuse, you will be reprimanded and the medical team at Starfleet Command will do it."

"Why?" McCoy asked, exasperated. "Why is it necessary? I understood that since I'm the CMO of this ship, it would be up to my determination if an autopsy would be warranted, not some paper pusher at Starfleet Command! It is definitely not! I watched him die with my own two eyes. I assure you, Spock's death was due to radiation, not some anomalous, unknown cause!" McCoy continued to rant.

"Let's just say Captain Spock was unique and I am curious as to what the intense radiation did to his body," Sedgwick continued.

"Good God, man!" McCoy looked incredulously at the Admiral. "I don't need to hack his body up to tell you what it did! His entire body was bombarded by pure uncontained radiation. The radiation caused extensive external burns and breakdown of tissue and vital organs. Basically, he was cooked alive! He gave his life so we all could have a chance to live and I'm not about to dishonor his memory by chopping him up to satisfy your curiosity! We owe him more than that…much more than that!"

Admiral Sedgwick stared at McCoy, absorbing his caustic response with disdain. "Do the autopsy, McCoy," Sedgwick said, glaring through the screen. I'll expect a detailed report on every aspect of the procedure. I want the report in 48 hours. Do a thorough autopsy. I want a complete report including blood analysis and toxicology. Make sure that you record the actual autopsy. I want that as well. That's a direct order. My warning stands and you will suffer the repercussions if you defy my orders. If you refuse to do it, then the staff at Starfleet Medical will and you will be court-martialed for refusal to follow a direct order and dereliction of duty. I seriously doubt our staff will take the great care that you would with the Captain's remains. Sedgwick out."

The monitor screen went blank and McCoy fell back in his chair, completely exasperated with the admiral. Throwing his stylus across his desk, he opened a drawer, pulling out a bottle of amber liquid and two glasses.

Furiously rubbing his eyes, he reached for the intercom button. "McCoy to Admiral Kirk."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I wasn't too sure whether to post the story since it seems extremely difficult to write in the Star Trek realm. I have loved Star Trek ever since I was a small child when it first aired back in the the 60's… yeah I'm that old, lol. I am posting Chapter 2 and if you wish me to continue, please drop me a line.

P.S. Thanks, 'Ster J' for the tips. I appreciate the info you sent me. I made some modifications and hope I make sense.

This chapter contains a lot of dialogue, and a lot of McCoy and his temper(gotta love that guy!).

And of course, the usual disclaimer. I do not own Star Trek…, Paramount does. The only characters I own are Admiral Sedgwick(ugh), Captain Beckham and now, a guy named Ralph.

Happy reading!

Chapter 2

"What the hell?" Kirk said through gritted teeth. "Did you tell him there was no need for an autopsy?"

"I did, Jim," McCoy said, staring into the swirling amber liquid. I told him everything that happened and it didn't matter at all. He said that if I don't do it, then the med staff at Starfleet Medical will do it."

"Bones, I don't like the idea of someone else touching him. In fact, I hate the very idea. Bones, Spock is one of us," Kirk stated, unable to refer to Spock in past tense. If there is no way of getting around this dilemma, then I would prefer it to be you who did it. I think Spock would too," Jim said, bittersweet memories wisping through his mind. "You were one of the few people that Spock trusted implicitly."

McCoy nodded, remembering Spock's penchant for only wanting McCoy to treat him. How many times had he patched up Spock after a variety of injuries, sometimes his life hanging by a thread? How many surgeries to make all the wrongs turn right? He smiled ruefully at the irony of it all, for now, it seemed that he would be the one who would butcher him.

"Jim, I just can't do it!" McCoy growled. "This is not about what killed Spock. It's about satisfying some paper pusher's curiosity about Spock's hybrid physiology. Maybe it is something even worse."

McCoy took a long swig of his brandy. "A long time ago, back at the Academy during my training in Medical, I witnessed something that truly disgusted me. Sedgwick was my team's instructor and he was always finding something derogatory to say about anyone who was not human. He always said it in passing, but I never much put any stock in it. Well, the first time I ever saw Spock being brought in to Medical, I found out just how deep his racism ran."

"In fact, this was the first time I had ever met Spock," McCoy remembered the tall, slender, teenaged Vulcan boy who would one day become a highly esteemed and noteworthy scientist and one of the most respected and sought after command officers in the Fleet.

"What happened to Spock?" Kirk queried, his curiosity piqued.

"Spock received a fairly deep laceration on his thigh during combat training exercises. Pike brought him in to Medical for treatment and that bastard, Sedgwick, refused to touch him. He acted like he had xeno-cooties or something!"

"I heard about Sedgwick's xenophobia from Admiral Pike when I took over command from him," Kirk said, reflecting on their conversation long ago. "Pike despised Sedgwick. Mainly, he hated him because of how he treated Spock. But he left out about Spock's injury. I thought Spock was in for a physical or something. He only told me that Sedgwick didn't give Spock the time of day, as if he was subhuman or something."

"Did the then, Captain Pike tell you how he got the asshole to follow him into the supply closet and slammed him up against a wall because of it?" McCoy said, eyebrows wiggling in curiosity.

"No, he left that part out too," Kirk chuckled at the mental image, remembering how protective Pike was of Spock when he had taken over command of the Enterprise.

"It gets better, Jim," McCoy stated, leaning over the desk. A little while ago, when that asshole was talking to me, he had a shitty grin on his face as if he was enjoying the fact that Spock had died. Now that Spock's dead, he wants to twist the knife even more. Not only does he want a detailed report; he's ordered me to make a holograph of the entire autopsy procedure. It seems he won't be happy until I rip out Spock's gullet and wave it in the view screen! He wants a damned video for his viewing pleasure!"

"He did what?" Kirk looked at McCoy incredulously. "He was actually enjoying the knowledge of Spock's demise?" Kirk said, eyes narrowing.

"Well, hell Jim, way back, when I was cleaning and closing the cut on Spock's leg, Sedgwick passed by after his 'closet conference' with Pike and muttered that the only good Vulcan was a dead one. It pissed me off so bad because if I heard it, I know Spock heard it really good with those ears of his. Spock didn't give any indication that he did, but I know that he heard. I know it had to hurt him, but you know Spock. He wouldn't show it, not even back when he was just a kid," McCoy said, shaking his head. "So why wouldn't Sedgwick be glad that Spock is dead?"

Kirk sat back hard in his chair. An incredible urge to hit something or someone in particular surfaced. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes.

Even in death, Spock could not escape the racial discrimination he often had encountered.

"Is that a normal part of reporting results of an autopsy? Is sending a recorded copy of the procedure necessary?" Jim said, more than a little startled at the thought of having the autopsy of his friend displayed for anyone at Starfleet to see."

"Normally, if I have had to do an autopsy, the report itself sufficed. Maybe a few still shot holos of different organs that are in question. Now, if the deceased had donated their body to science, then yeah, I've seen them record the entire procedure. But Spock's body is not a donated cadaver! He didn't designate his body to be used for medical advancement. Sedgwick knows this too, because it's not designated in Spock's personnel files. So no, there is no need to record an autopsy otherwise. But no, not for Spock it seems. That bastard won't be satisfied until he sees Spock's naked body on display and watches me rip his innards out of him," McCoy said in a disgusted tone.

"Do you think that he may just be curious to compare the Vulcan and human internal and external physiological differences?" Kirk queried, trying to be fairly optimistic despite the blatant damning fact of Sedgwick's racism. "Maybe he's never seen a Vulcan's internal makeup, other than standard textbook examples. It could be a possibility."

"Well, if Sedgwick is curious as to any external differences, he might be a little upset with his findings. He'll find out that Spock's dick was a hell of a lot bigger than his," McCoy said, snickering. "Well, so much for his idea of human superiority."

Kirk couldn't help a laugh escaping at that thought. He had heard from Pike how Sedgwick boasted on human superiority over the Vulcan species as well as others. "Well, he'll find out that he's not so superior after all. That ought to size it up for him," Kirk said, laughing a little at the unintended pun.

"Size it up, Jim?" McCoy said, raising his eyebrows. "Impossible. Sedgwick's damn near invisible. A 'Ken' doll has more dick than he does. Hell, he might as well not have a dick."

Kirk nearly choked on his brandy with that tidbit of information.

"Maybe that has been his problem all along. Maybe his hatred of other species stems from the chip on his shoulder about his own inadequacies," Kirk said, laughing at McCoy's choice of words.

"Well Jim, if that's the case, he should hate human males as well, because I've never seen a smaller penis on anyone to this day, human or alien," McCoy smirked.

"You know that brings back a memory, speaking of Spock's well endowed anatomy. A few years back, when we were docked at Earth's station for upgrades, Spock and I were looking over some supply requisitions in the command headquarters. Scotty and Admirals' Morrow and Cartwright had joined us to discuss the upgrade schedule. Well, Captain Beckham of the Dauntless came in and walked over to us. I don't know if you know, but Spock and Beckham were roommates for a brief time back at the Academy," Kirk said, smiling. "You know that crazy sense of humor he has. Well, Spock was intensely scrutinizing the requisitions and Beckham slapped Spock soundly on the shoulder and said "Hey Spock, how's it hanging?"

"Oh, no…don't tell me!" McCoy said, remembering the supposedly emotionless Vulcan's wicked sense of humor surfacing countless times.

Spock turned to look at him and calmly responded, "To the left and down my leg," Kirk said, laughing loudly at the memory.

"Oh no, he didn't!" McCoy laughed, not imagining Spock responding in such a manner in front of admiralty.

"Oh yes he did!" Kirk continued to laugh. "You should have seen Morrow's eyes! An owl had nothing on him! I think it was the fact that such a response would come out of the mouth of our cool; logical Vulcan was what got them. Remember, Morrow and Cartwright didn't get to know him as good as we did and when Beckham was rooming with Spock, well, he still had a Vulcan stick crammed way up his butt and was trying to adjust it. It took a long time for us to stop laughing. Scotty was laughing so hard, he wound up hugging his ribs in pain. Spock pretended not to understand the humor behind his response. Nevertheless, you know, all you ever had to do was look at his eyes. And oh yes, he understood quite well, as those eyes were twinkling with mischief."

"How come I'm hearing about this only now?" McCoy said, frowning at the thought of having missed witnessing this incident.

"Well, Spock gave me and Scotty the 'don't tell McCoy' look, and well, we honored his silent request," Kirk said, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's about right, you two being in cahoots with Spock," McCoy half grumbled, wondering now what the 'don't tell McCoy' expression looked like.

"You know, Jim, I think you just gave me an idea for a way to get at that asshole," McCoy said, uncharacteristically raising one eyebrow.

"How so…?" Kirk wondered, not missing the eyebrow maneuver.

"Yeah, you might have something there," McCoy said, vengeful scenarios dancing in his mind, despite the sadness filling his heart. "If I do wind up having to do this, maybe I ought to zone in close on Spock's genitals, maybe measure his dick while the camera is rolling. Now that would make Sedgwick jealous as hell." Now I know that would get a rise out of him, and I don't mean his pathetic excuse of a dick," McCoy stated, snickering again.

"No, I don't like the idea of Spock being put on display," Kirk said, despite the pleasure it would give both of them to piss Sedgwick off. "I know Spock wouldn't want it that way."

"I know, Jim," McCoy muttered, looking out at nothing in particular. "I wouldn't do that to Spock and you know it. But it was an interesting thought, though."

"Can we change the subject and stop talking about Spock's penis and Sedgwick's lack thereof?" Kirk said, wanting to get back to finding a solution to their problem.

Both Kirk and McCoy fell into silence, contemplating how they could avoid the seemingly inevitable.

"Can't you talk to someone? Try talking to Admiral Morrow. Surely he would understand our position on this," McCoy said, grasping at straws.

"Hell no! I'm going to talk to that idiot myself!" Kirk snapped. "I'm going to find out just what his reasoning for this is all about!"

"Jim you know that won't even work," McCoy said, looking intently into Jim's flushed face. "He knows that Spock was the closest friend you ever had. Imagine how much pleasure he will get out of you trying to get him to change his mind. He'll feed on it like a damned vulture!"

"Spock's worth it," Jim stated pointedly.

"I know that, Jim, and it would be a good try. But I know for a fact that it won't work," McCoy said, rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"I don't give a damn!" Kirk said, bringing his fist down hard on the desk. "I owe it to Spock. I have to try."

McCoy leaned back into his chair, shaking his head as he heaved a great sigh of resignation.

"Kirk to Uhura."

"Uhura here, Admiral."

"Please get me Admiral Sedgwick at Starfleet Command."

"Yes sir, I'll send a message right away," Uhura answered.

Now, all he could do was sit back and wait. Reaching his hand across the desk, he grabbed the decanter and poured him another glass of courage.

*~*~*~*~*~

"Bridge to Admiral Kirk."

"Kirk here," he said, waiting with bated breath.

"I have Admiral Sedgwick for you sir," Uhura's voice, pleasant even when sad.

"Thank you Commander, please put him through."

Admiral Sedgwick's face appeared on the screen. His face showed no emotion. His eyes, however, were as devious as a snake.

"Jim, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Sedgwick questioned, feigning ignorance.

"John, I was talking to my CMO and he said that you ordered him to do an autopsy on Captain Spock's body. He thinks it is unnecessary and frankly, so do I. Never have I been this sure in my life about what caused someone's death. We were with him when he died. It was not just me and Bones, but Commander Scott and a host of cadets. We all saw him die," Kirk stated, trying to reason with Sedgwick.

Sedgwick stared at him for a long minute. "Jim, as I stated before to your CMO, we can retrieve some valuable information from an autopsy on the captain. Surely you can appreciate the importance of retrieving as much information as possible about the physical effects of radiation poisoning on a "halfbr…, uh, a Vulcan/human hybrid."

Kirk pointedly stared into the eyes of Sedgwick, ignoring his deliberate half- breed near slip. "How could this be of any benefit to anyone else? After all, Spock was the only Vulcan/human hybrid in existence. There are no others."

"Let's just say that it's a professional curiosity," Sedgwick said, grin sliding into place.

"More like personal satisfaction," Kirk retorted.

"Well, well, it seems that you and McCoy are still trying to protect your precious, token half-breed," Sedgwick said contemptuously, his bigoted nature coming to the forefront.

"That's uncalled for!" Kirk snapped, glaring into the monitor at the underhanded comment.

"So was your insinuation that I would take pleasure out of Captain Spock's horrible suffering and subsequent demise," Sedgewick said, pursing his lips. "Although it is said that a Vulcan doesn't have the ability to feel, which leads me to believe that he didn't suffer at all."

"I see that you really know nothing about Vulcans. They do feel, physically and emotionally. They experience pain just as much as we do, but they try to keep some measure of inner control. They have higher sufferance abilities. As far as emotions are concerned, they are so much more intense than ours, hence, the need to keep a tight rein on them," Kirk stated factually. "I thought you would have known that, you being a physician. Spock died in agony, but with the great relief of knowing that his sacrifice was not in vain."

"He did it to be 'immortalized' for all time as _**'the great Vulcan hero who**_ _**saved a shipload of pathetic humans'**_ from the grips of a deranged, human augment," Sedgwick fired back. "Personally, I feel that Captain Spock's motives were fueled by his deep desire to be in the limelight for once instead of being in your shadow, Admiral Kirk."

"What!" Kirk stated, eyes widening with incredulity.

Sedgwick continued, as if not interrupted.

"But once again, you managed to rob him of his chance concerning command," Sedgwick stated, raising a finger in emphasis. "After all, you got him to relinquish his command over to you. You took the reigns out of his hands. I would not be surprised if that were not your intention prior to you setting foot back upon the Enterprise. Many have told me that you covet 'the captain's chair' far too much. And now, your precious Vulcan is dead because of it," Sedgwick's eyes glinted with malevolence as he twisted the knife harder.

Kirk stared at the monitor, speechless, the words ripping his already tattered and torn heart to shreds.

"If I'm not mistaken, you did not follow regulations when Reliant was approaching the Enterprise. The Enterprise was attacked, which I am sure would not have happened if the 'ever efficient' Captain Spock had been in command. Your careless 'cowboy' style of command caused a disastrous sequence of events to unfold that your friend had to clean up, as he always had. How could the moment have been just 'his' if the Enterprise had gone up in a flash of flame and glory due to your error? How else would he have been able to achieve his 'moment of fame'? Maybe, just maybe, he might still be alive if he had remained in command of the Enterprise. After all, due to his 'ever logical' approach to achieve solutions to matters at hand, he would have raised the shields when Reliant approached without proper communication, thereby avoiding the potential for serious harm. Even if the Enterprise had been attacked, the damage would not have been as severe and the 'ever logical' Captain Spock could have easily outgunned the Reliant and he still would have been the 'great hero' who saved the day," Sedgwick's said, his belabored diatribe having the intended effect."

"You unimaginable bastard," was all Kirk could say, not able to form an articulate response, his thoughts a whirl of painful and chaotic images. Could this be true? Did Spock resent his taking over command, despite the fact that he willingly turned the ship over to him? Did Spock feel that he was always in Kirk's shadow, never truly receiving the recognition he deserved? Would Spock have handled the situation differently? But, worst of all, was he responsible for Spock dying?

"But of course, his death is of no real consequence, except to you and Dr McCoy. Oh and lets not forget his unemotional Vulcan sire and the human woman who debased herself by becoming a 'Vulcan's whore' who bore that half-breed abomination," Sedgwick's excoriation of their close friendship and Spock's parents yielded the intended effect while reveling in the true nature of his racist inclinations being laid bare.

Kirk's expression registered disbelief at the audacity and vileness of the man. Sedgwick reeked of arrogance and vituperative rancor for Spock as well as himself, it seemed. Before Kirk could enunciate a properly, constructed response, McCoy, who had been staying out of the viewing area, could hold back his outrage no longer.

"You son-of-a-bitch! You just can't let up on Spock, can you? You don't know a damned thing about Spock's motives!" McCoy bellowed as he intently focused on the viewing screen. "You know even less about him as a person. Spock was a humble person of impeccable character and integrity. He always put the ship and the crew's welfare above his own needs and never needed nor wanted to receive laurels or praises for his efforts! Anything he ever did, however rash, he had a damned good reason for doing it! You have no right to criticize him! And now, you are trying to drag Jim through the dirt too?"

Sedgwick looked at McCoy, an antipathetic glare in his eyes. "Dr McCoy, if I were you, I would get my operating room ready for an autopsy, not standing on the sidelines, listening in on the conversations between Admiralty."

McCoy's face turned deep red as his anger flared to new heights. Kirk gently grabbed McCoy's arm and motioned for him to move out of the screen's viewing area. Kirk didn't like the way Sedgwick kept trying to twist the knife deeper. He didn't like it at all.

Before McCoy stepped away from Kirk, he spun around and looked Sedgwick dead in the eye. "This isn't over, Sedgwick," McCoy threatened, pointing a finger. Jerking his arm out of Jim's hand, he stormed towards the entrance.

"That's 'Admiral' Sedgwick, Commander," Sedgwick snarled as the doctor made to exit the door. "You WILL show me the respect I deserve!"

McCoy turned and looked back at Sedgwick's image. "'You' deserve nothing more than the profoundest contempt," McCoy fired back, and stormed out the room.

"Your CMO is walking a thin line, Kirk," Sedgwick stated, warningly. "If he doesn't comply with my orders and stop his blatant disrespect and insubordination, he is going to be reprimanded severely, and the damage to his career in Starfleet will be unsalvageable."

"I'll talk to him, John," Kirk grated out, barely containing his own outrage.

Kirk was getting tired of this conversation rather quickly. Despite his own anger, he knew he needed to defuse this situation before it became unsalvageable, for both Spock and McCoy. Ignoring Sedgwick's bitter, underhanded jabs at Spock and himself, he struggled to do an about-face, trying to employ a measure of diplomacy.

Look John, this conversation is not what I envisioned. Now, it's getting totally out of hand and off the subject matter. I only wanted to see why you insisted on such an invasive procedure when one is not needed," Kirk entreated. "I can understand why you might have thought that one would be necessary, but now that you know what …"

"Do the autopsy," Sedgwick interrupted, in a demanding tone.

"You still insist even though I have explained that it is quite unnecessary?" Jim said in a strained civil tone. Look John, his death has had a great impact on everyone aboard this ship. Everyone's nerves are thread bare, and…

"Then bring the captain's body to us. We will do it. In fact, I will do the autopsy myself. That way, I will not have to rely on reports made up by others. I can do it all myself," Sedgwick said, a sly undertone to his voice.

"_You son-of-a-bitch, you wouldn't even touch Spock when he was alive and I'm not about to let you put your filthy, racist hands on him," Kirk mentally resolved._

"No, John. I'm not bringing him to Earth," Kirk replied heatedly. "We all think that he would have wanted to be in the environment that he lived and worked in. I'm giving him a burial in space."

"Then McCoy does the autopsy. No excuses accepted. If he doesn't do it, then he will be reprimanded severely. I want the report and holo by tomorrow night no later than 2100 hours," Sedgwick's eyes glinted with irritation. "Sedgwick out."

"Shit," Kirk breathed out harshly as the screen went black.

Kirk stared at the desktop, weighing the odds of a conversation with Morrow. But more so, his mind was haunted by all that Sedgwick had implied.

"Hmph, that went over well," McCoy said, leaning against the other side of the doorway where he had listened to the end of the two admirals' conversation. "Don't you even try to say I didn't tell you so."

'Well, are you going to give Morrow a shot?" McCoy queried, walking up to stand beside Kirk, not at all liking the haunted look in his eyes. It seemed that Sedgwick had gotten one of his desires fulfilled by placing doubt into Kirk's mind concerning his command decisions. McCoy mentally noted to talk to Jim about that once this part of the nightmare was over.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. After all, he's the man in charge of it all. Maybe I can get him to reason with Sedgwick. Maybe point out the lunacy of his request," Kirk said, looking up with a faint glimmer of hope despite the painful doubt of his actions filling his heart.

"Kirk to bridge."

"Uhura here, Admiral."

"Get me Admiral Morrow, please," Kirk replied.

Uhura didn't respond immediately.

"Uhura, did you hear me?" Kirk queried.

"Yes sir, but can I ask you something?" Uhura said, haltingly.

"Of course," Kirk said, assuringly.

"What is going on?" Uhura asked.

Kirk paused for a few seconds. As far as he was concerned, all of them should know, at least Uhura, Scotty, Chekov and Sulu.

"Uhura, that idiot, Sedgwick, wants Bones to do a complete autopsy on Spock's body. Bones says there is no reason to do one and I feel the same. We are trying to override him with Morrow," Kirk said hopefully.

"Doesn't Admiral Sedgwick realize that Captain Spock died from radiation?" Uhura said, aghast at the thought of her friend being butchered.

"Yes he does. But he won't leave it at that. It seems that he has a personal vendetta against Spock and supposedly always has. Bones and I both feel that he is demanding this on personal reasons only," Kirk said, anger building as he mentally relived the ugly bigotry he had just listened to. "I want you to make Scotty, Sulu and Chekov aware of the situation we're in as well. But leave it at that. We've always been a close team since the beginning and I think everyone of us should know what that asshole is trying to do to Spock."

"I hope that Admiral Morrow can help us," Uhura replied, encouragingly.

"Me too, Uhura. Let's just get a hold of Morrow as soon as possible," Kirk responded. "Bones is running out of time."

"Yes sir, Admiral. Uhura out."

After Uhura made the transmission, she turned and looked at Scotty, Sulu and Chekov who were staring in her direction, vaguely overhearing some of the details.

"Did I hear right? That idiot at Starfleet Medical wants McCoy to tear Spock up?" Scotty roared, walking up to stand beside Uhura. "He just canna let him be at peace. I had heard he hated Spock when he was at the Academy."

"I didn't know you knew Captain Spock when he was a cadet." Chekov said, turning to face Scotty.

"I didn't know him then. Captain Pike told me about it. The first time I met him was when he joined the Enterprise crew under Pike. He was just a wee one when he joined the ship's crew. A damned smart wee one," Scotty said, remembering days gone by. "I've never met anyone smarter, before or since."

"I've seen holos of Spock as a student at the Academy. He was adorable," Uhura said, smiling. "I remember when I came on board the Enterprise for the first time. He came up to me in the transporter room and introduced himself and that he was the first officer and executive officer. That was the first time I ever met him in person. He was so young and drop-dead gorgeous. And the funny thing was, he was oblivious to it. He had a natural beauty. What I didn't realize then was that inside, he was ten times more beautiful. Whoever first said that Vulcans do not have feelings, never met our particular Vulcan. All you ever had to do was look in his eyes," Uhura smiled, remembering those expressive eyes.

"I had heard about his tenacious nature and his many avenues of interests. Talk about multi-talented. I wasn't surprised in the least at the mind boggling weight of both positions being filled by him. He was so incredibly intelligent and well organized and he never faltered in all the years we all have served together, Uhura said, lost in reminiscing through years gone by.

"But most of all, I remember his humility. He never once intimated that he was better than anyone else because of his superior intelligence. Spock always made time for you if you needed help understanding something and never berated you for not understanding. He patiently taught me how to play his lyre. Spock was one of the finest persons I have ever had the privilege of knowing. I miss him so much," Uhura said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Aye, lassie, that he was," Scotty said, remembering days gone by. "I miss him too. There will ne'er be another Spock."

*~*~*~*~*~

Back in Sickbay, McCoy sat, patiently waiting for the connection to Admiral Morrow.

Pacing across McCoy's office for the hundredth time, Kirk stopped and turned.

"Bones, I don't know if this is going to help. I hope it does," Kirk said, sitting hard in the chair.

"I sure as hell hope so," McCoy said, staring into his empty glass.

"Bridge to Admiral Kirk," Uhura's voice filtered through the comm. system.

"Kirk here,"

"Admiral, I have Admiral Morrow for you now," Uhura said, crossing her fingers.

"Put him through," Kirk responded.

"Jim, what can I do for you?" Morrow said warily, mentally taking in Kirk's countenance.

"We need your help with Admiral Sedgwick. He wants Bones to do an autopsy on Spock and there isn't a need for one. Even though he knows there is no medical need to do one, he keeps on insisting that one be done. He wants it by 2100 hours tomorrow night," Kirk said, running his fingers through his hair in sheer frustration.

Morrow sat back in his chair and looked pensive as he thought over what Jim told him. This was very unusual. Normally, a ship's CMO made the decision to do an autopsy or not on a deceased crewmember. For Sedgwick to demand one be done, then there had to be some plausible reason for it.

"Jim, honestly, it wouldn't be right for me to go over his head," Morrow stated. "After all, he's the Chief of Medical. That is not in my area of expertise. If he says there needs to be one, then he must have some valid reason to request one" Morrow said, reaching for a large manual on the bookshelf.

"But you still outrank him!" Kirk said, not backing down. "There has to be something you can do. There is no reason for an autopsy and you know it!"

Morrow continued to listen as he thumbed through the large regulation manual. Finding the section he sought after, he began to skim through the regulation information regarding Starfleet medical procedures. Looking up into the view screen, he gave Kirk an understanding and sympathetic eye.

"Jim, on what grounds am I supposed to countermand his orders?" Morrow stated, understanding Kirk's motives. "Personal preference and privileges take a back seat at Starfleet, and you know that. Regulations right here in this manual state that the CMO of Starfleet can order an autopsy on any Starfleet command personnel, I repeat…command personnel, regardless if there is an established reason for the death occurring. Captain Spock was a command grade officer and therefore subject to the regulations, just like the rest of us."

"Could the fact that Sedgwick is demanding this out of racial hatred be grounds?" Kirk queried. "You should have heard the remarks he made about Spock when I was speaking to him earlier. I can't even begin to fathom the depth of his hate. Surely, this would be grounds to countermand his orders!"

"Jim, I don't know what he said, but since I didn't hear it, it would be classified as hear-say and I couldn't use it as grounds for any actions to be taken," Morrow stated, matter-of-fact. "In fact, when you first informed us of Captain Spock's death, Sedgwick seemed just as remorseful as the rest of Fleet Command, which was profound. He seemed quite upset about Spock's death as if it had been a personal blow to him."

"He's a good actor," Kirk said, vehemently. "Don't you believe him! Do not trust him!"

"Jim, I hope you are wrong," Morrow's voice reflecting doubt.

Kirk dropped his head onto the desk in resignation. There didn't seem to be any way of getting around this. If Sedgwick wanted to continue to play his cruel game, there was nothing anyone could do.

"So Sedgwick gets to play his sick, twisted game, and we all have to play along and Spock's suffering continues," Kirk said, rising up to look Morrow pleadingly in the eyes.

"Come on, Jim! I understand how you feel. I truly do. Hell, I really admired and respected Spock and I personally don't like the idea of an autopsy, but he's dead! It's not like he's going to feel anything!" Morrow said, exasperation evident in his voice.

"Admiral, think about it. If your brother, Ralph, died and you knew what he died from and someone wanted him butchered on a personal whim, how would you feel about it?" Kirk jabbed.

"Spock wasn't your brother, Jim," Morrow stated, eyes narrowing in warning.

"Yes he was! He was my brother in every sense of the word, save blood!" Kirk fired back. "Bones feels the same way about Spock as well. He was our dearest friend and we love him," Kirk's voice choked up, a blush overtaking his features at his deepest feelings laid bare before Morrow.

"He was the most important person in my life," Kirk barely whispered.

"Just the thought of Bones having to take Spock apart, piece by piece, is killing us both." Kirk continued to divulge the depth of his and McCoy's feelings. "I know that Sedgwick is doing this just to make it all the more difficult on us. Not to mention showing blatant disrespect for Spock."

Morrow bowed his head in acknowledgement of just how hard this was for Kirk and McCoy. He understood all too well the bonds that tied men together in unity, in brotherhood, that was forged through service, sacrifice and the mutual spilling of blood. Spock seemed to have been at the very heart of this 'band of brothers'… the very glue that had held their little team together.

"Jim, I'll talk to him. I'm not saying it'll do any good. But nevertheless, I'll try," Morrow stated. "I remember all too well how he used to treat Spock years back. Since that time, though, Sedgwick seems to have changed in his feelings towards other species. He hasn't exhibited any racist behavior for years. He works side by side with some in Medical and seems to get along with them just fine now. I just can't imagine him ordering this just for his own personal satisfaction. That would be purely unprofessional. I'll get back to you with his response. But if he says he still wants it, remember, it is his right as the CMO of Starfleet."

"That's all I'm asking," Kirk said hopefully. "Please do all you can. Time is running out."

"I'm going to find him right now," Morrow said, reaching for the com controls.

"Morrow out."

"Now we wait, once again," Jim said, turning to McCoy.

"Yeah, well I hope it's worth the wait," McCoy said, rubbing his eyes in frustration.

*~*~*~*~*~

The communication from Morrow was channeled in and judging from the Admiral's countenance, Kirk had a sinking feeling he was not going to like what he had to hear.

"Jim, I tried to convince Sedgwick to rescind the order. He wouldn't. He kept quoting the regulations concerning command grade officers. I'm sorry, truly sorry," he stated, hesitant to look Kirk squarely in the eye.

Kirk sighed. "Well, at least you tried. Thank you for that."

"Jim, don't bring his body back to Earth. I don't want that idiot getting his hands on Captain Spock's body. Make sure McCoy does it," Morrow said, emphatically.

Kirk frowned. "I wasn't planning on it. Since the autopsy has to be done, I don't want anyone cutting him up other than McCoy," Kirk said warily, not liking Morrow's expression one bit. "Why did you say that? What happened? What did he say?"

"It's nothing, Jim," Morrow said, trying to look anywhere but at the screen.

"Bullshit," Kirk said, knowing Morrow was hiding something. "I want to know what is going on."

Morrow sighed. "It's just something I overheard, Jim," Morrow said, a distasteful look gracing his features.

"What was it?" Kirk queried.

"Nothing I want to talk about now," Morrow said, regaining his composure. "Just make sure McCoy does it as quickly as possible."

Kirk stared silently into the viewing screen, unrelenting.

"Look, Jim, I'll fill you in later, but first, I have to do a little investigating before I open my mouth about anything," Morrow said, trying to appease Kirk somewhat.

Kirk was not satisfied with his answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, thank you for all the kind reviews! I appreciate them very much. In this chapter, there may be an error in Spock's age, but oh well, whatever. I was under the impression that he was right at the same age as Kirk.

Anyways, the usual disclaimer still applies. I do not own Star Trek, Paramount does.

One question though—does everyone hate Sedgwick as much as I do? I absolutely love writing the bad guy—he's such a pompous ass, lol!

Oh and yeah, I watched a complete autopsy, step by step, in order to get this as accurate as possible. Now that was quite interesting. Also, does Spock have a foreskin? Who knows, lol. I gave him one in this story.

Happy reading!

Chapter 3

McCoy stared at the shrouded body on the table in the cold confines of the morgue. Dr M'Benga stood beside him and watched his commanding officer carefully. He knew how much the Vulcan meant to McCoy. On many occasions he had witnessed their sparring and knew it was all good natured. Point-blank, McCoy truly loved the Vulcan.

At the beginning when M'Benga had first been assigned to the Enterprise, he thought that Dr McCoy seriously disliked the First Officer. The colorful comments and all the nicknames he had assigned to Spock only added to his conclusion. "Green blooded hobgoblin, pointy eared bastard and green blooded son-of-a-bitch", seemed to be McCoy's favorite three although M'Benga had heard quite a few others in McCoy's repertoire of insults.

After the first serious injury that Spock had suffered a year after M'Benga became a member of the medical team, did he truly grasp the depth of positive feelings that McCoy had for him. McCoy refused to leave Spock's side until he was sure that his condition was no longer critical. He remembered his amazement upon discovering just how deeply McCoy cared for Spock. Now, his CMO was being forced to dissect his friend in order to appease the Chief of Medical at Starfleet. He could only imagine what horror McCoy was feeling at the thought of literally taking Spock's body apart, piece by piece.

Now, M'Benga watched McCoy intently, afraid of a possible emotional breakdown due to what both of them were being forced to do. How was McCoy going to handle this? True, where medical officers were concerned, McCoy was truly the best of the best: a true professional in every sense of the word. However, everyone has their breaking points, even doctors. Was this to be McCoy's? M'Benga made it a point to be ready if this should be the case.

Reaching forward, M'Benga gave McCoy's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Dr McCoy, I can do the autopsy," M'Benga stated, trying to spare him the pain.

"No, I'll do it," McCoy looked over at him, trying to hide his discomfort. "No use in putting it off. Sedgwick wants those reports by tomorrow night and there isn't a damned thing I can do about it."

Grasping the side of the gurney, McCoy turned it so it could fit through the door. Stepping to the head of the table, McCoy began to pull it towards the operating theatre, M'Benga at the foot.

The operating theatre was brightly lit and all surgical instruments were in place waiting for employment. The holographic camera was in place, ready to record the proceedings. Everything was ready to begin. McCoy and M'Benga began to catalogue every article of clothing as they began their removal. Almost reverently, McCoy carefully folded each blood-stained garment and put them in a large, sterile preservation bag.

He turned back to the table and took in Spock's entire body. McCoy shook his head as they began the procedure.

"M'Benga, can you step out of the room for a few minutes. I'm going to wash his body. I know it's not standard procedure, and it shouldn't matter at all that you are in here or not, but I know Spock and he would have been embarrassed to no end if he lost control of any of his body functions. I know for a fact that he urinated on himself, because I could see and smell the urine when we were in the reactor room. I know you probably already know that, since we removed his pants and undergarments. I'll clean him up then we can start. I'm only asking this out of respect for Spock and his idiosyncrasies, not out of lack of trust in your abilities," McCoy stated, trying to reassure M'Benga.

"Not a problem, Dr McCoy," M'Benga answered back, understanding completely how private a person Spock had been. "I know he trusted me, but it cannot compare to the trust and bond he had with you. I know that he would only have trusted you to handle this kind of matter concerning him. What about when you turn him over to clean his back and bottom? You are going to need some help."

"No, I think I can manage. If not, I'll give you a call," McCoy stated, looking down into Spock's face.

A gentle spray of water was applied to wash Spock's face and body clean of blood and any excreted body wastes. McCoy took a cloth and gently began the process of washing off the dried blood and post mortem excreted urine.

"_I'm so glad you didn't have to endure the knowledge that you urinated on yourself when you died," McCoy thought, knowing how pristine and impeccable Spock had been concerning personal hygiene. _

"_I knew, Doctor, but was unable to prevent the regrettable, physical response from occurring, Kaidth," a very familiar voice filtered through the quiet of the room. "However, I do appreciate your sentiments." _

McCoy didn't raise his head, but his eyes began darting back and forth as if afraid of what he may see if he looked up. What had just happened, and why was he hearing Spock's voice? Slowly, he began to lift his head and turned around 360 degrees, ending back in the position he had been in previously. McCoy blew out a breath as he shook his head. No ghostly apparition of their dearly departed Spock was to be found. But still, ever confused over the voice he had distinctly heard, he began wondering if the stress was truly bringing him to the point of hallucinating.

"You know, Spock, I know we weren't finished arguing with each other by a long shot, but I sure wouldn't fancy the idea of you hanging around me in an ethereal state, rattling chains and tormenting me for the rest of my life. But I will say this, I'm sure gonna miss the mess out of you," McCoy's voice broke as he spoke to the lifeless form that lay before him, still shaking his head in amazement of what he knew he had heard, but could not explain.

As he began washing Spock's genital area, McCoy noticed that the dried urine had a greenish tint. "Blood in urine," McCoy stated in the audio recorder, as he retracted back Spock's foreskin and began to take a sample of the viscous liquid on a sterile swab. After the sample was taken, he continued with cleaning the bloody urine collected underneath.

Gently turning Spock on his side, McCoy began to bath his neck, back, bottom and legs.

"_No spontaneous expulsion of fecal matter after death," McCoy thought, as he gently spread the top of Spock's thighs and parted his buttocks, exposing his anal area. _

"_For that, I will be forever grateful," the disembodied voice spoke once again._

McCoy's head shot up, eyes darting back and forth, once again.

"I'm losing my mind," McCoy muttered as the room was once again devoid of the familiar voice. Turning back to his charge, he continued his examination.

"No fecal matter released after death, but bloody discharge from rectum noted," McCoy stated into the recorder.

Taking a sample of the discharge on a sterile swab, McCoy placed it into a sealed cap tube for analysis.

After he had completed the bath, McCoy looked up at the camera, and then turned, calling out to M'Benga.

"M'Benga, cover him up, at least until we have need of exposing him. I'm not going to give that asshole the satisfaction. Now, turn on that holo recorder and please start it off," McCoy said, finding it hard to start it himself.

"Subject is a Vulcan/human hybrid male, and was 50 years old. His height was 192 centimeters and his weight was 84 kilograms," M'Benga began, glancing at the tricorder readings.

McCoy frowned and placed a hand out to halt him in his erroneous description. "M'Benga, that is incorrect. He was 55.4520 years old, his height was 192.026335 centimeters and his weight was 83.91583 kilograms to be precise," McCoy said with a frown. "Where did that come from? How did I know that?" he mused.

M'Benga stared at McCoy, more than a little startled at his precise descriptions as he hadn't even taken up a tricorder.

"Dr McCoy, are you alright?" M'Benga said, concern in his voice as he calibrated his tricorder to calculate fractional accuracy, and had found McCoy's precise descriptions to be correct.

"Yeah, I think so, at least," McCoy's voice reflecting surprise. "Well, you can tell I had been around this hobgoblin for a helluva long time; now I'm starting to sound like him," McCoy chuckled half-heartedly, a slight smile gracing his features as he remembered Spock's penchant for pinpoint accuracy.

Both turned their attention back to the table and the body on it.

"Extensive burns of varying degree on face, neck, ears and throat. Burns visible on scalp through hair," McCoy said, taking over. "Most of burns to face and head are second degree, with one on left cheek bordering on third degree."

"Both corneas and retinas are burned," McCoy stated, tricorder in one hand as he raised each eyelid and looked into the lifeless eyes of his friend. This had to have rendered him completely blind," McCoy said, sadness in his voice. "Blood vessels are ruptured on and inside eyes."

"Severe burns in sinus cavities, throat, mouth cavity, and Eustachian tubes," McCoy continued.

Moving a little down the table, McCoy gently pulled the sheet down Spock's body to his feet. "Chest and abdomen are completely covered with second and third degree burns consistent with intense radiation exposure. Burns also on throat, arms and hands," McCoy said, as he placed one of Spock's hands in his.

"Second and third degree burns on hips, genitals, and thighs. Burns on calves and feet to a lesser degree consistent with first degree burn categorization," McCoy stated. "Let's turn him over, M'Benga," McCoy said, quietly.

"Second and third degree burns on back, buttocks and thighs," McCoy stated, thinking on how much pain Spock must have been in when the radiation had roasted his flesh. Yet he didn't crumple to the floor until he had the warp drive back on line.

"_Damned stubborn Vulcan determination,"_ _McCoy thought._

"Consistent with anterior view, calves and feet are of a first degree burn categorization," McCoy continued to dictate.

"Let's turn him back over," McCoy said, looking at M'Benga.

McCoy looked over the table at M'Benga. It was the time he truly dreaded.

Both McCoy and M'Benga placed their hands behind Spock's shoulders. Lifting his body up slightly, they placed a body block underneath his back, allowing his body to angle slightly.

Picking up a scalpel, he looked down into Spock's face. "I'm so sorry, Spock," McCoy whispered in sadness to his friend's lifeless form.

Cutting a standard "Y" incision from each shoulder, coursing down the center of the chest and abdomen, deviating to the left of the navel, and downward to the pubic region, McCoy began the desecration of Spock's body.

Cutting from the center of the "Y" and reflecting upwards through subcutaneous fat (which was sparse) and muscle to expose the neck organs to be inspected towards the end of the procedure, McCoy pulled the skin and fascia upwards and placed then up over Spock's cheek.

McCoy continued his butchery in silence. Reflecting through the minimal subcutaneous fat and the muscle of Spock's torso, he cut through the diaphragm and exposed the peritoneal cavity. Freed of the confines of the diaphragm, the organs began to rise and spread out slightly. M'Benga reached in and began to examine the loops of intestines and noticed the evidence of cellular breakdown.

"Dr McCoy, his intestines are covered with burns," M'Benga stated, shifting the bowel slightly for McCoy to see.

McCoy began to examine the abdominal organs himself. "Take a tricorder reading of those spots. I can bet you money they are deep."

M'Benga took the tricorder and began the sweep of the abdominal cavity. "You are right. Deep seated burns all over."

"I told that bastard he was burned inside and out; told him Spock was literally cooked alive," McCoy grumbled.

McCoy continued to grumble as he grabbed a large bone cutter. Placing it at the bottom most rib, McCoy began to cut through one side of the ribcage and then moved to the other side to cut through it, preparing to expose the chest cavity. He cut through the next portion of diaphragm and reflected back the chest plate to expose the heart and lungs.

"Dr McCoy, I just made a scan of his skeletal structure," M'Benga interrupted. There are multiple fractures of varying degree in his limbs as well as, well, everywhere," M'Benga's shock evident in his voice. "How could he have even been able to stand or move? How could he even have been able to withstand the agony?"

"You gotta remember who you are talking about," McCoy said, mentally picturing Spock as he struggled to walk the short distance from the back wall to the glass containment wall. Spock had it in his mind that he had to fix the warp drive and nothing would have stopped him, not even when the radiation began to cook his bones.

"God Almighty, you know that had to be excruciating," M'Benga stated, still amazed by the unbelievable mental discipline Spock had employed to complete his monumental task while his body was under massive bombardment.

"Like I said, you are talking about Spock. I've never met anyone who had a deeper stubborn streak than him. And that is saying something," McCoy said, half smiling. "Now, let's get on with it so we can get this over with."

"Incising the pulmonary artery," McCoy stated, looking for any evidence of clots. "Look at this," McCoy said, glancing up at M'Benga. "It appears that Spock may not have died initially from the radiation. It looks like he threw a clot, and a big one at that. It is definitely not a post-mortem clot."

"Considering the intense trauma his body was in, it wouldn't surprise me," M'Benga said, holding out a bio sample container for McCoy to place the thrombus in.

McCoy thought about the first organ he had to remove. He had always joked about Spock's heart being in the wrong place.

Placing his hands reverently around the heart, he thought about how wrong he had been. "Spock, your heart was in the right place all along. And what a big heart you had, my friend," McCoy whispered, fighting back tears.

Cutting through the remaining veins and arteries, McCoy took Spock's heart and laid it on a tray. He moved onto the lungs. Quickly, with surgical precision, he excised both lungs, noting the presence of a bloody mucous in the bronchus of the right lung.

"God, his lungs were filling up with fluid and blood," McCoy said, watching the slick fluid drip steadily out of the right bronchus.

"There is extensive cellular breakdown of bronchial tubes, mucus and blood filling the lungs up with nowhere to go. M'Benga get a sample of this fluid. Now I know why he started to struggle to breathe several minutes before he died. He was drowning. I know when the clot hit him though. A clot that size would have dropped him without a seconds notice and it did. Maybe it was a mercy granted to him that he didn't have to wait until his lungs filled completely up with the fluid. God knows he was in way too much agony for anyone, human, Vulcan or any species for that matter to handle" McCoy said, voice thick with sadness.

"I've been wondering," M'Benga said, and then stalled.

"Wondering about what?" McCoy said, turning his eyes to look at M'Benga.

"Never mind," M'Benga said, turning around to ready another organ receptacle. "It was nothing."

"Yes, it was. Now what were you wondering?" McCoy pressed.

"How did Captain Spock deal with the intense agony he was in?" M'Benga queried, cautiously trying to find the right words. "He was always so strong and most of the injuries he suffered in the past, he bore with a great deal of stoicism and made every effort to mask the true intensity of it to all of us."

"Well, M'Benga, he tried. I know he tried, but he succumbed to the pain. He bore it with as much stoicism and dignity as possible. But it would slip past him. I don't think he could have been in any more pain if he had been skinned alive," McCoy said, reliving the death scene and looking intensely into M'Benga's eyes. "Actually, I think that would be called a gross understatement."

"Removing the pericardial sac and reflecting the diaphragm in order to free up the liver for removal. Intense burns on liver as was on heart and lungs. Now removing spleen and more burns evident," McCoy said, each organ reflecting the bombardment of extremely high radiation.

"Clamping off duodenum in order to remove intestines," McCoy said, as M'Benga held out a deep metal canister to house the entire intestinal tract.

"Incising renal capsule and stripping back membrane to expose the right kidney," McCoy said, repeating the same procedure on the left.

McCoy had to stop. Placing the left kidney in the metal container, he went to the head of the exam table, pulling up a chair. Wearily, he rested his head against the table; very near Spock's and sighed. "Spock, I never thought I would ever have to do this to you, but we're almost done," McCoy said, mentally exhausted and patting Spock's shoulder.

"Incising on each side of neck, freeing up tissue to base of tongue and neck organs so that all can be removed at one time," McCoy continued lifting up the mass of tissue and placing it into another container.

McCoy sat back down and pressed his forehead hard to the table's edge. M'Benga stared at him intently, worry gracing his eyes.

"You know, Spock, I remember some years back when somebody wanted your brain so bad that they took it out of you. Remember? I had to reconnect it back into your head. Now I have to take it out. I wish you would make up my mind," McCoy said, looking up at Spock's head, as if expecting an answer in return, nearing his breaking point.

"Reflecting scalp, frontal and posterior portions. Sawing through cranium. M'Benga, hand me that key to free the cranium up," McCoy said, holding his hand out.

"Peeling skull cap off from the dura. Severing optic nerves," McCoy stated, reaching down in the frontal area. Severing remaining cranial nerves and making incision through the tentorium, which if you don't know what that is, it's a tough membrane holding the cerebellum in the posterior fossa of the skull," McCoy said with contempt, looking directly into the holo camera.

"Surprised? What, Vulcan's aren't developed enough to have those too? Well, they do," McCoy continued his barbed attack at the holo imager.

"Dr McCoy, maybe I should finish this," M'Benga said, very worried now.

"Damn it!" I'm almost done, now let me finish!" McCoy snapped.

"Now, I am putting my knife into the foramen magnum and transecting the spinal column so that I can deliver the brain," McCoy said, raising the brain so it was perfectly in line with the camera lens. "Satisfied? Oh wait one more thing. I need to scrape the dura matter out of his skull to see if any fractures are present. Now, are you happy?!" McCoy yelled at the screen.

"It appears that Captain Spock died from a large thrombus due to organ breakdown directly the result of the radiation bombardment. Even if he wouldn't have thrown a clot, he would have died shortly after from fluid buildup in his lungs which either one was a direct result to the radiation. If neither the clot nor the fluid in the lungs were present, he still would have died within a short time from the radiation itself. Regardless, his death was ultimately due to radiation. The toxicology screen and blood analysis will be ready in a few hours. After that I don't want to even hear from you again!" McCoy bellowed defiantly at the camera.

M'Benga turned off the holo camera and turned back to look at McCoy. "Do you think that was best, taunting Admiral Sedgwick?" M'Benga asked warily.

"I don't care what that son-of-a-bitch thinks or does. It's his fault that we had to do this. I'm counting on him making a fuss and I'll be ready for him," McCoy stated, with weary confidence.

"Now, we already have the samples of blood and over there is a sample of bloody urine and bloody fluid that seeped out of his rectum," McCoy said, pointing at the clear glass capped test tubes. "All we need to do now is take small samples of each organ and start the blood analysis and toxicology screens. While we are waiting on the blood and tox reports, I am going to need your help with something."

"Anything, Dr McCoy," M'Benga said, genuine sincerity in his voice.

"We are going to take all his organs and reattach them where they belong. . I'm not about to send him out to float around in space for all eternity as an empty shell. Of course, we can't do anything about the intense burns, interior or exterior, but he's going to be as close to what he was before he died. And of course, this is going to take a lot more time than it did for us to remove them. So we better get busy. Admiral Kirk has the funeral service set for tomorrow at 1500 hrs. If we work through the night, I think we might have his organs ready and set before noon tomorrow," McCoy said, a determined demeanor on his face.

"I'll start taking the samples, but Dr McCoy, I think you need to rest first for at least an hour," M'Benga voiced his concern.

"I'll be alright, M'Benga," McCoy responded, although evidently ready to drop.

"No, I am serious about this," M'Benga retorted sternly. "If you don't, then I'm going to call the Admiral and tell him just how bad you look."

"Damn it, M'Benga!" McCoy snapped. "We have work to do, man!"

M'Benga started over to the computer monitor. Opening the connection, he turned to look at McCoy. McCoy cursed and finally relented.

"Alright, damn it! Just an hour and then I'm going to help you finish up the samples. Then we sew him back together and make him presentable. I don't know if Jim is planning on looking at Spock one more time, and just in case he is, Spock is going to look as good as we possibly can get him."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your kind reviews. I appreciate them very much. This chapter will involve two scenes. One scene dealing with Kirk and McCoy and the other will capture Admiral Morrow starting his investigation of Sedgwick, concerning the allegations made to him by a nurse.

Four days, lol. I have been held up for four days because of one sentence that Spock interjects during McCoy and Kirk's discussion. He is an intensely complex individual to write… or express I should say.

I hope you all enjoy. I hope this makes sense.

Chapter 4

"Bones, is it done?" Kirk's voice was soft as he rounded the desk to take a chair.

"The autopsy is done, Jim," McCoy stated, looking down at his padd. "I am dictating my findings."

"It shouldn't take too long to complete the report. I need your advice on a couple of details concerning Spock's funeral service," Kirk replied, hopeful.

It's gonna take a little longer than I expected," McCoy stated, not looking up from his padd.

"Why? What did you find?" Kirk's startled voice bringing McCoy's eyes to bear.

"Jim, I really don't think you are up for this yet—or ever," McCoy's eyes hid none of his sadness.

"Tell me Bones! I can see something is wrong. I want to know!" Kirk demanded.

McCoy sighed, closing his eyes in resignation. "Initially Spock didn't die from the radiation."

"What?" a sense of disbelief filled Kirk's voice.

"His body was in such turmoil from the radiation, organs burning and breaking down, that he threw a blood clot—a very large blood clot," McCoy stated, averting his eyes.

"Oh the radiation would have killed him a short time later, that's for sure. Jim, you should have seen his insides," McCoy's eyes were haunted by the images of which he had been a witness. "It looked like his temperature went so high with the radiation that everything inside started to melt. Every organ had deep burns on them, some areas showing evidence of the beginning stages of liquefaction. Spock really suffered horribly before he died."

"M'Benga did a scan on his skeletal structure and found that the radiation had weakened the cellular composition of his bones to the point that they began to rapidly form fractures—everywhere," McCoy hesitated to say the rest. "Jim, when you called out his name and he struggled to get up and walk to you, he was walking on a severe fracture in his left femur."

Kirk buried his face in his hands as he absorbed the full impact of the information McCoy had divulged. He didn't know whether to cry, scream or slam his fist down upon the desk in impotent frustration. He couldn't get to Spock! He had called Spock's name and his ever-loyal friend had managed to get to a standing position and walk over to him on a broken leg, while his burned organs began to liquefy. He had caused Spock more pain by calling out to him. This was a nightmare that seemed to go on and on and was unable to wake up from.

McCoy stared at Kirk, wondering if he should have held back from telling him the truth. Kirk had always been the type to face problems and pain head-on. This time, as McCoy had already thought, would be an exception to the rule. Where Spock was concerned, it always was different.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you," McCoy muttered, looking down.

Kirk jerked his head up out of his hands. "Don't you say that to me! I need to know, no matter how painful it is to hear! He is my friend too!"

"Yeah, Jim, I know," McCoy countered. "But as you know, some things are better left unsaid."

"Not about this," Kirk replied heatedly. "If I had done things differently… "

"Jim, you don't know that!" McCoy pointed, voicing his unconstrained opinion. "You don't need to start blaming yourself! We were in dire straits and you both had to make split second command decisions. You did the best you could under the circumstances. So did Spock. He made a decision and it was a deadly one, but one not without positive results. I don't think that we should judge his actions—or yours. No one knows what would have happened if you had done things differently. Only God knows that one."

Kirk was not convinced by McCoy's arguments.

"Self-imposed castigation will prove deleterious to your ability to execute command decisions. You have no justifiable reason to question your judgment. You did nothing wrong," McCoy's voice echoed in the room, slightly altered from the norm.

"Huh?" Kirk's head swung in McCoy's direction, eyes reflecting confusion.

"What?" McCoy wondered as he noticed Kirk's confused expression.

"You just sounded like Spock," Kirk stated, pondering over whether he was imagining things.

"Jim, I didn't say anything," McCoy replied, concern in his voice.

"Yes you did!" Kirk retorted. "I heard you plainly."

"Jim, I don't know what you heard, but…"

"Bones, just finish telling me about your findings," Kirk raised his hand, trying to get McCoy back onto the subject, not wanting to hear anymore about his supposed lack of fault in this matter.

McCoy looked intently at Kirk, weighing the odds of whether to finish telling him. Against his better judgment, he continued to divulge his findings and assessment.

"Well, I think the clot was a blessing. He could have lasted at least another fifteen minutes or so before he would have succumbed to the actual radiation. He had already suffered for at least ten minutes after he had gotten the mains back on line. His lungs were filling up with blood and mucus, slowly drowning him. I truly believe it was a mercy granted to him," McCoy stated, leaning over the desk to place a comforting hand on Kirk's shoulder.

McCoy sat back, and pondered over the whole scene he had witnessed in the reactor chamber. "Jim, just the exposure to the uncontained radiation would have been agonizing. Nevertheless, he never stopped and dropped until he got those blasted engines back on line, no matter how badly it hurt him," McCoy marveled at the Vulcan's sheer determination of will. "After all I saw, I know now that he was undoubtedly the bravest person I've ever had the privilege to know."

"I can't believe I'm saying these words, but I don't want to ever hear someone say that a Vulcan can't feel, that they only operate on logic. Maybe the old adage is true concerning some or most Vulcans, but not our Vulcan," McCoy stated, pouring two glasses of brandy. "Maybe there was some logic involved with Spock's sacrifice, but there was more feeling there than anything. I know, because I saw his eyes. After he knew he had gotten the mains back on line, right before he fell to the floor there was a profound relief that overcame him. If he would have let things alone, the ship and all of us would have been vaporized in an instant—no pain, just a flash and then oblivion," McCoy continued.

"Spock wasn't stupid. He already knew how painful it would be to be exposed to that radiation and what it would do to him before he walked into that chamber, yet he chose unimaginable agony over all of us dying," McCoy's voice began to fade in strength. "He wanted us to live."

"Oh God, I wish this was just some awful nightmare that I could wake up from and everything would be as it used to be," Kirk said, looking up into McCoy's concerned eyes.

"I wish it were only a nightmare too," McCoy drained the brandy from his glass. "If wishes were horses… "

"On an even sadder note, when I was emptying his stomach contents, all that was in there were stomach acids. He died hungry, Jim," McCoy's voice betrayed the weariness he was suppressing. "I guess he had been too busy getting the repairs done after Khan's attack to stop and eat anything. When I checked his bowels and was starting to empty them, well there weren't any wastes in there to speak of …"

"No more!" Kirk snapped guiltily, raising a hand to silence McCoy then walked out the door.

"I told you that you wouldn't be up to it," McCoy muttered, as he tilted his glass on the table, letting it wobble freely of its own accord.

*~*~*~*~*~

The little used landing field was quiet in the night as two figures stood conversing.

Morrow stood, secluded in a copse of trees at the edge of the landing field as he watched the verbal exchange of Admiral Sedgwick and the cloaked, ambiguous figure of a human or humanoid.

The sensitive auditory device attached to his high-powered binoculars picked up fragments of the conversation and he didn't like what bits he heard.

The young nurse who had informed him of Sedgwick's intentions had been right in his suppositions concerning Sedgwick's depravity. The information that the young man had given him was corroborated with the content of the exchange. Sedgwick was a racist of the highest order and had sold Captain Spock's remains to the highest bidder.

Morrow knew that Captain Spock was 'haute monde' on Vulcan. He knew that he was of aristocratic stock and the grandson of the Matriarch of all Vulcan, but never did he imagine that there was a standing demand for his remains, should he die.

"_Why would someone want his body?" Morrow wondered, continuing to listen to the conversation. "For what purpose would they want it?"_

To make matters worse, it seemed that Sedgwick had cohorts within Starfleet and without, working with him in this vile operation. Nevertheless, before he could take any action, he needed evidence that was more concrete. The fragmented conversation he had recorded thus far seemed to be the 'tip of the iceberg'.

"We had an arrangement! Now you dare try to renege on it?" the shrouded figure said, heatedly.

"I renege on nothing. I did not anticipate these unfortunate turn of events. I expected McCoy, considering his combative nature, to be less compliant in this matter. Considering his soft spot for that Vulcan, I was sure he would have defied my orders.

"Dvorak wanted it untouched! You have already received half of the agreed amount. You guaranteed delivery of it's body—intact!" the figure retorted.

"There are others who would have paid more, despite whatever condition it's body was in. However, Dvorak seemed to have a more creative motive for procuring it's remains. Since he wanted it's body intact, perhaps I should give you a refund and sell it to the one who offered the most?" Sedgwick said, cocking a questioning eyebrow.

"No! Dvorak has waited long for this day to come! He will not be happy to hear that he was deprived of that which he has sought after most of his life," the figure warned. "How am I to explain to him that you failed?"

"As I have already stated, I had expected McCoy to behave in his usual manner. I anticipated that Admiral Kirk would come to Earth with the body of his friend so that he could spare McCoy the anguish of having to perform the autopsy himself. All would have been as it should have, unfortunately, they have behaved completely opposite to what I expected," Sedgwick replied petulantly. "I will still get you what you want."

"How will that be possible?" the cloaked figure queried. "The autopsy on it's body is done!

"I know McCoy. He is skilled and considering his sentiments concerning that half-breed, I know he would have conducted the autopsy with the utmost finesse and precision as if the Vulcan were still breathing. I will get you that body but there will be a delay. Admiral Kirk said he was giving the Vulcan a burial in space. I will have to send out some of my people to retrieve it. I need more time," Sedgwick replied confidently.

"Time is a luxury you will not be granted," the agitated figure turned to look at the surrounding area of the field.

"Dvorak is patient, but his patience has limits. He has waited a long time to see that abomination breathe it's last. Now, he wants it's body," he continued, impatiently.

"As I have already stated, he will get his prize, but I will have to improvise now that the situation has changed," Sedgwick's confidence reflected in his voice.

The two stood staring at each other at an impasse.

Sedgwick broke the silence. "Now, I will take my leave of you. I have to prepare a 'heartrending' eulogy for 'the great fallen hero'. I will contact you after the memorial service which is being held at 1500 hours tomorrow, concomitant with it's funeral service aboard the Enterprise."

Sedgwick turned and walked towards his vehicle as the hooded man watched his retreating back disappear into darkness. For the second time, he turned and espied the surrounding perimeter of the landing field. Something didn't feel right. Turning his attention back to his departure, he opened a communicator and disappeared as he transported to an unknown destination.

Morrow stepped out of the shadows, his jaws tight with anger. He wanted to arrest Sedgwick now. A strong primal urge rose in him to chase Sedgwick down and hold a drawn phaser to his head, and proceed to pistol whip him. But he needed to get them all. Staring at the now vacant landing field, he contemplated on just how large Sedgwick's operation was. He had to bring them down. He needed additional concrete evidence before he brought it before the Federation President and Council. The fragmented recording would not be enough to 'seal the deal' concerning Sedgwick, however, it would serve as a catalyst for further investigation. They would have to follow him closely and catch him in the act. It was imperative that they learn more about this ring of operatives because Captain Spock may not be their only victim. Perhaps more unfortunate souls had fallen prey to their racial hate for monetary gain. That is unless Captain Spock had been their intended victim all along.

"IT!" Morrow thundered. Both Sedgwick and the cloaked figure had referred to Captain Spock as 'it', not as 'he' and the more he thought about the derogatory term, the more it fueled his impulse to chase Sedgwick down. Not to arrest him, not to pistol whip him, but to beat the living crap out of him, Starfleet moral code and ethics be damned!

Morrow seethed as he thought about Sedgwick's profound offer to eulogize Captain Spock at the memorial service. Evidently, this was to help cover his involvement in this despicable act. It was all a lie.

"_He's a good actor," Kirk said, vehemently. "Don't you believe him! Do not trust him!"_

"Jim, you were right," Morrow breathed out, remembering Kirk's words. "You were right all along."

Taking a deep, calming breath, he decided to take the recording to the president and get his advice.

Closing his eyes, he realized that to inform the President and Council would also mean that Captain Spock's father would become aware of the grim details that involved his son's remains. Morrow considered Sarek's fragile emotional state concerning his child. Would the knowledge of Sedgwick's maleficent intentions put him over the edge? This, he was not looking forward to.

He had never seen a Vulcan lose their temper or act in anyway that would betray logic. However, he also knew that exceptions to rules were to all practical purposes, a universal constant. He knew this would apply to Vulcans as well. There was just no way that a father, Vulcan, human or any species would be able to withhold the outrage from surfacing concerning the disrespect and racial animosity projected towards their own child.

Morrow thought back to the conversation with Admiral Kirk concerning the deep-seated racism he had encountered during his conversation with Sedgwick.

"_He's a good actor," Kirk said, vehemently. "Don't you believe him! Do not trust him!"_

For the second time, the words Kirk had spoken haunted him. "Jim, I'm going to need your help on this," Morrow spoke to the open space before him. "I'm going to need all the help you can muster."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! A Happy and Blessed Mother's Day to all you ladies. Sorry it has taken so long to write this chapter, but I have been working out of town, back and forth, back and forth. I didn't have internet access at two of the places (in the dark with no one around except alligators, coyotes, foxes and a load of stray cats for company, lol), so I have been unable to work on much of this chapter until now.

But here it is… the next chapter. I'm going to tell you, I was working on this chapter, concerning the eulogies and well, I started thinking of the people at the memorial service. I thought about Christine and what would be her thoughts and how she would have reacted to hearing the news. I'm sure she would have been devastated by the news of Spock's death. Well, that took me off on a tangent that I was not expecting, lol. Do me a favor please. Tell me what you think about it. I know some will like the curveball I threw and some will not. I would 'really' like to have your opinions.

I was somewhat concerned about this chapter and the twist I made. But in fiction, anything is possible… that's why they call it fiction, I guess. Well, I think deep down, I'm trying to fulfill a particular yearning of mine concerning Spock and Christine and the feelings that were coursing between both of them, but Spock and his stubborn self wouldn't act on. I really wished something romantic, the permanent kind, would have happened between them in the show or the movies, but oh well, lol. They would have made a cute couple, don't you think?

Again, please, please review. I would really like to have your opinions. I notice readership is way up, but reviews are nearly nonexistent. How do I know if I am being effective as a writer? By reading your reviews, I can be made sure and know if there are any alterations in my style that could benefit me.

FYI: I am currently writing a book I plan on getting published. An established/published author that I correspond with told me that writing in this arena would be helpful in determining if I was going to be effective in the writer's market. She said that feedback is always helpful, and I agree.

I do thank those of you who have been taking the time to review and letting me know your thoughts. I appreciate it more than you know!

Oh yes, there is one other thing. I took some liberties that I am not sure is actually factual, based on canon concerning Spock's familial ties and title, etc. I know that he is the heir to the House of Surak and that's a pretty important clan. So, if I stretched it too far, forgive me.

Of course, the usual disclaimer. I do not own Star Trek, Paramount does.

Chapter 5

Starfleet's auditorium was a beautiful and solemn sight. Large floral arrangements from every embassy from the nations of Terra and every world, Federation and non-Federation, from Alpha Centauri to Zeta Epsilon graced the ground floor and terraced areas in honor of a fallen hero and Prince of the House of Surak. Every stage of academia, from professor to student filled the spacious amphitheater.

Large, standing candelabrums of the purest gold, a gift of the Andorian government, made of intricate patterns forming the renowned Vulcan IDIC symbol were placed on either side of the stage, and were interspersed between the floral arrangements on the ground floor, illuminating the otherwise darkened amphitheater. The President of the Federation, Starfleet flag officers, members of Captain Spock's human family and dignitaries from countless worlds sat solemnly, waiting for the memorial service to begin. The amphitheater was 'standing room only' as officers, cadets and civilians continued to file in until the rest could only stand outside, filling the grounds surrounding the entrance doors.

Admiral Morrow walked up the stage stairs to take his seat, taking in the multitude; he realized that despite the immense crowd, it seemed rather empty without the familiar faces of the Enterprise command crew and of course, Ambassador Sarek and the Lady Amanda.

Ambassador Sarek had contacted him that morning and had informed him that the Lady Amanda was so grief-stricken, that there was no possibility of attending their son's memorial. Sarek informed him that they would watch the memorial through the subspace broadcasting of it. He had watched Sarek closely this morning during the communiqué. He held onto his stoicism admirably, but Morrow could see the haunting grief reflected in the ambassador's eyes. He could not imagine the magnitude of a parent's agony at the sudden loss of their child would be like. In every culture on every world, he ever heard of… no parent wanted to bury his or her child. He thought of his own children, one of them, an Ensign on the Potempkin and one a cadet. Admiral Morrow silently prayed that he, himself, would never have to find out.

Looking at the Admirals on the stage, his focus fell onto Sedgwick's profile. Morrow felt bile rise in his throat, as he had to will himself to suppress the rage to a mere smolder until he had more evidence. Nevertheless, for now, he would have to show no sign of his knowledge of Sedgwick's clandestine operation. All together, the Admirals rose and every Being in attendance followed suit as a collage of holos of Captain Spock, from a teenaged cadet through the years to his Captaincy was projected for all to see.

The President of the Federation walked up the steps of the stage and approached the podium. "Thank you all for coming. Please be seated. On behalf of Ambassador Sarek and the Lady Amanda, I have been asked to formally extend their heartfelt thanks for your prayers and support in this most sorrowful time of their lives. They extend their apologies for being unable to attend the memorial service due to the astronomical stress the sudden loss of their child has placed upon them."

The President paused and gazed at the countless faces in the amphitheater. Faces of every shape and color imaginable watched intently as he began to speak once again.

"We gather together to honor the memory of one of the finest individuals ever to grace the halls of Starfleet. Captain Spock was many things to many people. To the planet, Vulcan, he was of the utmost importance. Captain Spock was a son of the House of Surak; a Prince to that House… the heir to the royal dynasty to whom the entire planet of Vulcan and several other worlds pay homage."

"To the scientific community, he was at the forefront of many technological discoveries that have provided phenomenal advancements in various fields. These advancements would have been beyond our current abilities, had it not been for his brilliant mind and tenacious curiosity. Captain Spock was a philanthropist, who reached out and embraced alien worlds and cultures, showing compassion for those in need and offered a helping hand, not only in the line of duty, but personally giving moral and financial support to many as well. Being aware of his humility and private nature, I know he would not have wanted me to elaborate on the specifics, but you know who you are. To many, he was an enigma, who had a spellbinding effect and many were actively engaged in speculation as to what made him 'tick'. Lastly, to Starfleet, he was an officer and a gentleman of the highest order… a person of insuperable integrity."

The President turned and looked at Admiral Morrow, who rose and approached the podium. The President turned, walked across the stage and returned to his seat.

"Thank you, Mr. President. As the President stated, Captain Spock was many things to many people. I have heard it said that the matriarch, T'Pau, is 'all of Vulcan wrapped up in one package'. This can also be said of her grandson, Captain Spock. Though he was born of regal blood, he did not utilize this to his advantage, but earned his career advancements and the recognition and respect of his colleagues, keeping his birthright status quiet, only known by few. Instead of riding on the fame and fortune that his status offered, he chose to wear humility like a cloak. Captain Spock adhered to the 'Vulcan' philosophies, and placed the highest regard on respecting and protecting all life forms. He was never prejudiced towards any life form, yet was a victim of prejudice all his life due to his duality, and on Earth, because he was of a different species… a Vulcan," Morrow turned to the left, deliberately casting his gaze upon Sedgwick.

"He did not allow himself to become bitter because of the prejudice he faced daily, but overcame the xenophobic obstacles placed in his path, never diverting from his beliefs or placing blame on those who ostracized him," Morrow continued. "Captain Spock was a staunch advocate of IDIC and he practiced it throughout his life, never wavering. His life was a testament to Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations. He was the only Vulcan on a ship full of humans, and I am thankful that those humans embraced him as one of 'theirs'. I have heard the command crew of the Enterprise referred to as 'the magnificent seven'. Admiral James T. Kirk, Captain Spock, Dr. Leonard McCoy, Commander Montgomery Scott, Commander Nyota Uhura, Commander Hikaru Sulu and Commander Pavel Chekov had served together for many years, through many tours of duty and countless missions."

Admiral Kirk had once told me, and I quote, that without Spock, the 'whole damned opera would fall apart'. Dr McCoy, who was with both Admiral Kirk and myself, had agreed with Kirk, telling me that Spock was the glue that held them all together… and I quote the good doctor, 'a glue that a backhoe, a sonic crowbar and ten jackasses couldn't pry loose'," Morrow said, unable to suppress a chuckle at the remembrance of the conversation. The crowd did their own share of chuckling at McCoy's estimation of Captain Spock's unshakable strength and tenacity.

The laughter and amused murmurs died down and Morrow continued. "Now, that 'glue' is gone and the Enterprise crew's fate is in each others hands. As we speak, the command crew of the Enterprise is holding Captain Spock's funeral. Our thoughts and prayers go out to them and hope that it offers some solace in their loss. Their loss is our loss. All of Starfleet feels the loss of Captain Spock, the loss of his wisdom, his logic, and his tenacious curiosity, which has led to many fascinating discoveries and advances in our technological abilities. All of Starfleet feels the loss of his presence. Captain Spock, we will never be the same without you," Morrow finished and bowed his head as the rest of the crowd did the same in silent memory of Spock of Vulcan.

Morrow turned away from the podium and nodded stiffly to Admiral Sedgwick. Sedgwick stood, pasting on a sorrowful face, as he walked up to the podium.

"We come together to honor our fallen comrade, our friend, our brother-in-arms. Captain Spock gave his life so that others might live. A most noble, selfless death was the price he paid for the safety and security of his friends, his crewmates, and those under his tutelage. A greater altruistic heart, there has never been," Sedgwick reached inside his dress uniform jacket, retrieving a handkerchief and dramatically dabbed an eye.

"Though he knew that to protect his friends and crew, his agony would be immense, yet he disregarded his own needs and placed the regard for other life above his own. Nevertheless, let us celebrate the life of Spock of Vulcan, Spock, Prince and heir of the House of Surak, and Captain Spock, Starfleet officer, not his death. Let us talk about Spock, the person. Most of all, his dogma was IDIC. He embraced it, he believed in it, and most of all, he lived it."

"Let us travel back for a moment to the beginning of this incredible person," Sedgwick continued, turning to his left, looking at a new holo projected, centered between the rest of the collage. An image of a beautiful infant boy approximately six months of age, thick black hair, M&M eyes, two tiny slanted eyebrows and perfectly little pointed ears enhanced the lovely child's face.

"His birth heralded an unprecedented event… the blending of two species, conceived out of love, Vulcan and human, perfectly balanced, strong and filled with promise. At the beginning, there was much speculation among the Vulcan geneticists that carefully monitored his gestation, as well as other genetic specialist throughout various worlds who showed interest in the unborn child's uniqueness, that the child would not live long, if he gestated to full term at all. However, the child proved everyone wrong and thrived," Sedgwick looked to the side, as another image of a young Spock, five years of age, was added to the collection of photographic images.

"This did not mean that the child did not encounter obstacles as he grew, for he did. It seemed that this unique child was an unstoppable force who refused to be denied the very right to live. He grew and from a very early age, showed great potential for a superior intellect, and exhibited exceptional telepathic abilities common to the Vulcan species, but with marked distinction. The Vulcan genetic team had theorized that because of his duality, his natural born abilities from both species were enhanced. Two sides of the coin, bound together, making the whole stronger. The child, who many believed would not survive, lived to the age of fifty, which based on Vulcan longevity standards, is considered a young adult. There is no way to estimate how long Captain Spock would have lived, as the Vulcan natural lifespan is around two hundred and fifty years. His self-imposed sacrifice of his life to preserve the life of his comrades leaves us to mere speculation on that particular aspect."

"Captain Spock was a great leader and pioneer in the scientific community who deserves the highest praises," Sedgwick stated, looking at the numerous scientists present. "His accomplishments as a scientist are unparalleled. His recognition and garnered respect among the worlds, Federation and non-Federation was an astonishing feat. So great was his contributions to science, astrophysics and quantum mechanics that they have allowed us to make great advancements in our technologies, years ahead of what would have been possible."

"His service to Starfleet deserves the highest praises as well. Captain Spock's death casts a grievous pall over all of us. His absence will be felt for countless years to come. He was the only Vulcan in Starfleet, but he was one of us… to some, a colleague, to others, a comrade, and to the command crew of the Enterprise, a dear friend and brother," a lone tear trickled down Sedgwick's cheek as his mendacity kicked into full gear. "Captain Spock, you will never, ever be forgotten."

"To his parents, Ambassador Sarek and the Lady Amanda, and to Captain Spock's families, both Vulcan and Human, I offer my sincere, heartfelt sorrow at the loss of your loved one. He was a person of impeccable integrity and boundless courage. Take comfort in knowing that throughout his life, he touched countless lives. All those who knew him were the better for it. And he died as he lived… with the best interest of others at the core of his heart," Sedgwick ended, placing the handkerchief over both eyes, bowing his head.

Admiral Sedgwick walked back to his seat. All was silent in the auditorium. Admiral Morrow walked to the podium.

"Thank you, Admiral Sedgwick," Morrow looked up and focused on the President. "I wish that time allowed us to open the floor for anyone who wishes to speak on behalf of Captain Spock's memory, but from the numerous requests I received to do so, it would take hours that we simply do not have," Morrow said apologetically. "However, time permits for one more."

Everyone watched the Starfleet physician rise from a seat in the second row behind the President and walk slowly up to the stage, her head bowed as if the sheer pressure of grief weighed her down. Many knew who she was, and that she had been the head nurse on the Enterprise long before she became a physician. Some knew of the stories about the intense, unrequited love she carried for Captain Spock to this very day.

Admiral Morrow had tried to talk her out of giving the speech. Morrow had been afraid for her welfare… that the grief and emotional trauma would be far too much for her to bear in her condition, let alone giving a speech in honor of Spock's memory. He knew all too well of her feelings concerning Spock and his concerns had doubled when he had been informed of her reaction when the word of his death spread throughout Starfleet like a raging wildfire and subsequent revelations that he nor anyone else, outside of Dr. McCoy and a charge nurse, had been privy to. Her love for Spock was endless, boundless and filled with hope for the future… until that fateful day, two days earlier.

_The Enterprise had made back to Earth ten months before to receive extensive upgrades that would take nearly a year to complete. She had run into the Captain shortly after the Enterprise's arrival. He had been his usual quiet self, but his familiarity with her allowed him to be a little more open and comfortable in their conversations and they talked for quite some time, leading into the early evening hours. Spock had offered to bring her to dinner, to which she happily accepted. Just being in his presence had brought the smoldering embers of love back into full flame. _

_She saw Spock frequently during the first few weeks, enjoying each other's company at dinner two or three nights a week and something akin to an acute interest surfaced in the Captain. His unspoken feelings for her that he had had, yet suppressed for many years came to bear and she dared to hope, that her dreams and deepest desires would one day be fulfilled. He was a gentleman to the core, treating her with a gentle love and respect, never overstepping the boundaries that he was unsure she was ready for. During the day, she would seek him out, if not just for a glimpse of him working on a project, or teaching a class. _

_It was not long before he was doing the same to her. Weeks turned into months and shortly after dinner one night, the beginning of the third month, he stopped denying himself and the intensity of his feelings for this woman. That first night spent in each other's arms was a night of unrestrained passion and joyful fulfillment as the love and feelings he had suppressed for so long came to the forefront and intertwined with hers… a perfect joining of bodies and minds. They had made love all night until the suns of distant worlds beckoned the light of their small, sister sun to shine its radiance upon the newly formed couple. Exhausted and sated, they fell asleep in each other's arms, thankful that they both were off for the next two days. She woke in the late afternoon and lay watching him sleep soundly, gently caressing his silky black hair… Spock of Vulcan, Captain Spock of Starfleet… the love of her life. _

Dr. Christine Chapel walked up the steps and to the podium. She raised her head, looking straight ahead at the back wall. Heartbreak and unbearable sorrow were her companions now. Heartbreak, not from the yearning of years past, of a love that was not reciprocated, but for the future of a profound, declared love that was now lost forever… for the loss of the one man who she dared hope for and dreamt of sharing a life with. Hands trembling, eyes already swollen from countless tears shed, her lips quivered as she tried to compose herself, willing the words to honor the love of her life to come forth.

"I served for five years aboard the Enterprise. Captain Spock was a commander back then. He was the Executive Officer, First Officer and the commanding officer over the Science Department. Spock was the first person to welcome me aboard the Enterprise. He was a person of integrity and was held in high regard by his subordinates and superiors, alike," Christine paused, looked down at the diamond ring on her finger, trying to gather her slipping composure.

"I'm going to say something that some of you are already aware of. I fell in love with Captain Spock the moment I first laid eyes upon him," her throat constricted as her grief began to well up. "I have never stopped… loving him," tears trickled down her cheeks.

"The President and Admiral Morrow both said… that Captain Spock was many things… to many people. Now, I am going to tell you… something that… that only a few… know. To me, he was the one person in this universe… who I loved more than life itself. In six months, he was to become… my husband…," Christine's soul-wrenching sob echoed, as surprised gasps rang throughout the auditorium. "And in seven months… father to our unborn child," she held tight to the podium, her head bowed, her strength failing her.

Admiral Morrow, ignoring protocol, rose and walked to stand by Christine, placing his arm around her shoulders to offer comfort and support.

Christine looked back up; desperately trying to finish saying what was in her heart.

"Our daughter… will never know what a wonderful person… her father was," Christine's voice choked, reduced to a bare whisper. She will never get to feel… his loving… protective embrace or gaze… into his kind eyes. She will never… be able to join with that beautiful… mind…"

Christine buried her face in her hands, unable to finish. Admiral Morrow wrapped his arms around her, offering as much comfort as possible. He stood, holding her for several minutes as the crowded auditorium sat still, unmoving, watching, and not knowing how to help.

Admiral Morrow looked across the crowded room and could not find a single dry eye, his gaze falling upon the President. "Captain Spock died not knowing he was going to be a father," Morrow's voice wavered with sorrow, saying what he knew Christine tried to finish saying, but could not.

The President bowed his head at Morrow's sad statement. He truly could not decide if it was a blessing that Spock had not known about his unborn child or not. To know that you would die and never see and know your child would have been agonizing. Maybe it had been a blessing after all.

The President walked back up onto the stage and Admiral Morrow took Christine, still in his arms, and walked her back to his seat alongside the other admirals present, placing a comforting hand upon her shoulder as the President began to speak.

"Let us reflect upon the fine words expressed today about Captain Spock, his accomplishments, his life, and the ultimate sacrifice he placed upon the altar of freedom, not just for his friends, crewmates and his students, but for all life everywhere.

"As we reflect, let us listen to a song in honor of Captain Spock, sung by Commander Akhara," the President walked to stand behind Christine, leaning down to whisper his profound condolences, placing a comforting hand upon her other shoulder.

Commander Alia Akhara, a charge nurse of Starfleet Medical and close friend of Christine Chapel, walked up the stage and faced the audience. She wasn't surprised at Christine's revelations for in the beginning, she was the only one who knew about her pregnancy other than Dr. McCoy. Christine had wanted to keep it quiet, knowing that Spock was preparing to leave and train his cadets on running a starship. She had not wanted to dim his focus, but wanted to tell him when they had time together which had been limited in the past two months as he prepared for this important training cruise. Her suspicions were verified only two weeks ago and had decided to refrain from telling Spock until he came back from the training cruise. Dr. McCoy and Nurse Akhara both had told Christine that she shouldn't hold back the knowledge of her pregnancy from Spock, but she was insistent that she told him when he came back from the trip.

Turning to look back at Christine, Alia paused, taking in the poor condition of her best friend. She wanted to rush to embrace her, but knew that she needed to get finished with the songs she had picked out. Initially, she was to sing one song… but had chosen an additional song to honor the love that the couple had shared.

Alia's mellifluous voice wafted through the quiet auditorium, the melancholy of the song piercing the hearts of all in attendance.

FRIENDS ARE FRIENDS FOREVER BY MICHAEL W. SMITH

Packing up the dreams God planted  
In the fertile soil of you  
I can't believe the hopes He's granted  
Means a chapter of your life is through

But we'll keep you close as always  
It won't even seem you've gone  
'Cause our hearts in big and small ways  
Will keep the love that keeps us strong

And friends are friends forever  
If the Lord's the Lord of them  
And a friend will not say never  
'Cause the welcome will not end  
Though it's hard to let you go  
In the Father's hands we know  
That a lifetime's not too long  
To live as friends

And with the faith and love God's given  
Springing from the hope we know  
We will pray the joy you live in  
Is the strength that now you show

We'll keep you close as always  
It won't even seem you've gone  
'Cause our hearts in big and small ways  
Will keep the love that keeps us strong

And friends are friends forever  
If the Lord's the Lord of them  
And a friend will not say never  
'Cause the welcome will not end  
Though it's hard to let you go  
In the Father's hands we know  
That a lifetime's not too long  
To live as friends

And friends are friends forever  
If the Lord's the Lord of them  
And a friend will not say never  
'Cause the welcome will not end  
Though it's hard to let you go  
In the Father's hands we know  
That a lifetime's not too long  
To live as friends

To live as friends

Though it's hard to let you go  
In the Father's hands we know  
That a lifetime's not too long  
To live as friends

No a lifetime's not too long  
To live as friends

The auditorium was silent as Commander Akhara ended the song.

"I have decided to sing one more song in honor of Christine and Spock, what they had together, and what will be no more," Alia's cast sorrowful eyes downward.

She began once again, singing an old Earth song about a love found, realized and confirmed, only for it to be lost, living forever in the memory of the one left behind.

MY HEART WILL GO ON BY CELINE DION- (Love Theme From "Titanic")

Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

There is some love that will not  
go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Alia stood still in silence as several minutes went by, the audience trying to maintain composure and failing miserably as the song ended. All eyes were focused on the human woman who sat at the end of the row of Admirals.

Christine's grief was felt by all as agonized cries escaped her lips for the man she loved. Admiral Morrow and the President continued to comfort her, both near the breaking point as well, but holding up for her benefit. The songs had been both beautiful and sad, piercing even the most resistant of hearts.

Admiral Cartwright, who sat to her left, offered his sympathies, gently rubbing her back as he spoke. Admiral Sedgwick rose from his seat and knelt in front of Christine. Taking her hands in his, he looked up into her sorrow-filled eyes.

"Oh, my dear Christine, I didn't know you were involved with Captain Spock. I offer you my sincere sympathies on your staggering loss of the one you so loved. He was such a wonderful person, an inspiration to all who knew him," Sedgwick's countenance suggested a truly sorrowful heart. "We are going to take care of you and your precious little one."

Admiral Morrow looked up at Sedgwick, startled, his eyes reflecting unmasked alarm for Christine and her unborn child with the last sentence Sedgwick had spoken. Jim Kirk's words echoed in his mind.

"_He's a good actor," Kirk said, vehemently. "Don't you believe him! Do not trust him!"_

Dvorak strode with purpose as he continued down the dimly lit hallway, lightly touching the corner of a wall panel and entered the hidden room.

Sitting down in an over-stuffed chair, he opened up communications that would bring word of the impending arrival of his prize.

Danovik's image filled the view screen. His countenance was one of trepidation and pure fear. Swallowing hard, he looked into his employer's eyes.

"Danovik, when will the body be delivered?" Dvorak queried.

Danovik's response was delayed. How was he to inform Dvorak that his long awaited gift would be delayed and altered?

"Danovik! I asked you a question!" Dvorak's raised voice garnered a wary look from Danovik.

"My Lord, the situation has taken a turn not in our favor." Danovik stated cautiously.

"What!" Dvorak bellowed. "What do you mean, not in our favor? Am I to understand that it will not be delivered as promised?"

"No my Lord, there will be a slight delay in delivery. Its remains will be delivered. However, the remains are not being brought to Earth. Captain Kirk is giving it a burial in space," Danovik continued cautiously.

"Sedgwick said that he would have the body ready for shipment to me!" Dvorak railed. "I have already paid him half for it. It's mine and I want it!"

"Sedgwick said that he is sending out his people to acquire the body. He told me he was arranging for procurement as we speak. It shouldn't be very long before it is delivered," Danovik stated, trying to appease his master's rage-filled tantrum.

"How long?" Dvorak queried. "I want to know how long. I wanted it fresh, not decaying!"

"Sedgwick said that he would contact me following the memorial service being held as we speak," Danovik cautiously continued. "There is another matter, my Lord." Danovik cleared his throat, fearing the anticipated response.

"And that is?" Dvorak's peremptory gaze intensified Danovik's discomfort.

"The chief medical officer aboard the Enterprise did an autopsy on it. I do not know what condition it will be in… "

"What!" Dvorak's rage escalated exponentially as he bolted out of his chair and approached the screen. "It was to be untouched! It is mine to do with as I will… intact… not what is left of its remains!"

"My Lord, I informed Admiral Sedgwick of those very facts. However, Sedgwick said that since the doctor on the Enterprise was such a close friend to it, that he is positive the doctor would have taken the utmost care doing the autopsy… that its body would show virtually no signs of invasive procedures. Only the damage that was present at its death would be evident. He assured me of this," Danovik flinched at his master's threatening visage.

"Why did Admiral Sedgwick allow an autopsy to be done?" Dvorak growled into the view screen. "He had the power to prevent it. He knew what I wanted!"

"From what I gathered from my conversation with the Admiral, 'he' is the one who ordered it to be done. He stated that he was positive that the ship's doctor would adamantly refuse to do it and the body would have been brought to Earth. He felt confident that the doctor would disobey a direct order because it was his friend. That way, the body would have to be brought back to Earth and the Admiral would have done the autopsy himself, that is, he would falsify documents and transfer the body to us. However, Sedgwick did not anticipate the doctor's compliance to his orders. It seems Captain Kirk did not intend to bring its body back to Earth. Nevertheless, all is not lost, my Lord! Sedgwick said that his team is being assembled now and will be in search of the body as soon as the funeral is over."

"What lunacy is this? Why would he think they would comply with his orders and bring its body to Earth? If I were in their place, I would not have. I do not trust this Sedgwick! That man had an ulterior motive for having the autopsy done before delivery. I want to know what that reason was and why. There was no agreement made between any of us to allow its corpse to be community spoils. I am paying for it! You find out why Sedgwick ordered it and I want to know the reason. Then, we shall deal with Sedgwick. Before this is over, perhaps Sedgwick will become one of my trophies as well."

So, tell me… should I continue with this story? Let me know what you think, even if it is a simple 'yes' or 'no'. Appreciate it much!

LuWanda


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! It's been a long time in coming, but here it is. This chapter is a long one, consisting of several scenes. I hope that my scene separators work this time (they didn't last time for some unknown reason), and I apologize for that. Sorry it has taken so long, but I have been working out of town for nearly a month and my focus had to be on my job. However, I worked it out in bits and pieces and finally put it all together. I hope you enjoy it. I look forward to your responses concerning the chapter. I gathered that some do not like the Spock/Christine pairing, and I do respect that. Sometimes, I have not liked the idea as well, but now that their characters have matured more, I think that it is a plausible scenario.

The last part of this chapter is taken from the movie, when they are approaching spacedock. It is word per word, according to that scene. This particular scene is what inspired the name of my story. The last two sentences are my all time favorites of any movie. The Scripture verse that Kirk quotes is from the Book of John, Chapter 15, Verse 13.

Again, the usual disclaimer. I do not own Star Trek, Paramount does.

I hope you all enjoy. Please let me know your thoughts. They are appreciated very much!

LuWanda

**Chapter 6**

Dr. McCoy and Dr. M'Benga had worked diligently on making the body of Spock presentable. The time for the funeral was less than three hours away. He had just completed ,the report on the autopsy and was getting up to prepare for the funeral. McCoy had made a quick call up to the bridge to ask Kirk if he wanted to see Spock one more time before the funeral, but he was not on the bridge. Uhura said that he had gone to his quarters.

"I'm going to get one of Spock's dress uniforms," McCoy said, turning to M'Benga.

M'Benga silently nodded.

McCoy buzzed Kirk's door, but no answer came. He tried once more and still was unable to get an answer. It occurred to him where Kirk was. McCoy walked over the few steps towards Spock's door.

Entering Spock's quarters, McCoy stopped just inside the door, looked to his right and stared at the forlorn figure sitting on the foot of Spock's bed in the adjacent room. Jim Kirk sat, leaning over, head in hands.

Ah, Jim," McCoy stuttered, not really knowing what to say for the first time in his life. He walked over to Kirk's side, sitting down beside him.

They sat quietly, side by side, for several minutes. McCoy looked over at the area where he knew Spock meditated; right next to the beautiful, wall-sized, IDIC symbol that he knew was made of the finest silver and gold. Looking at the cold, meditation pot that had housed countless flames throughout the years, his eyes grew misty, knowing that from this day forth, it would forever remain dormant and cold.

McCoy took a sideways glance at Kirk.

Kirk looked up at McCoy, a myriad of emotions gracing his hazel eyes. The most prominent of the emotions McCoy could detect was guilt. Kirk raised his hands in exasperation.

"I have lost people in my lifetime… family members and friends," Kirk murmured. "Not them… not anything ever has felt like this."

"This is different, Jim," McCoy responded, knowing well what Kirk was feeling. "Spock was with us from the very beginning. He worked with us, ate with us, lived with us. He 'was' one of us… and our dearest friend."

"I feel like I have this enormous hole in my chest," Kirk whispered. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Yes, you can, Jim," McCoy reached over and grabbed Kirk's shoulder. "Spock would have wanted you to."

"I can't do it without him," Kirk's voice wavered, fighting back tears. "He was the one with all the right answers. He was my anchor, in the storm of life."

Bowing his head, Admiral James T. Kirk stopped holding back the unbelievable hurt and truly began to mourn. McCoy put his arm across Kirk's shoulders, pulling him close.

"Jim, you have always been strong, much stronger than you give yourself credit for. Don't take the pain you feel at losing Spock or your reaction to it as a sign of weakness. It's not," McCoy whispered, losing his own battle against tears.

"I wanted to go before both of you," Kirk admitted. "I knew that it was possible that one of you might leave me, but I have always prayed that it wouldn't happen."

"Well, Jim, I know that is what I've always wanted too… for me to go first before the two of you. I can bet you money that Spock felt the same about himself… concerning you," McCoy said, giving Kirk's shoulder a firm squeeze.

"And you," Kirk looked McCoy firmly in the eye. "Spock loved you… you know that."

"Yeah, I guess you could say he did," McCoy nodded, a slight chuckle escaping. "That damned, green-blooded hobgoblin, reminded me of a chigger… he sure knew how to get under someone's skin. And he dug in deep under my skin and stayed there, hell or high water."

"I loved him too…," McCoy whispered as a tear traced down his cheek.

"But, damn it! I wasn't finished arguing with him! He better enjoy his peaceful bliss while he can, because when I get there, I'm making up for lost time!" McCoy's emotional rollercoaster ride swiftly bringing him from humorous to melancholy to aggravation.

"Oh, Lord," Kirk chuckled, wiping the tears off his face. "I guess some things will never change."

"Jim, you want to see him one more time before the funeral," McCoy asked, turning serious.

Kirk hesitated, not knowing what to say. He was afraid… afraid if he saw him, he might never be able to let go. But if he didn't, then he would regret it for the rest of his life.

"Yeah, Bones," Kirk, replied hesitantly.

"I came to get one of Spock's dress uniforms to put him in," McCoy rose and started looking through the closet.

Jim walked up to McCoy, reaching to the far left corner of the closet, grabbing a black robe. "No, Bones. Spock gave me instructions long ago, that if he died while serving on our ship, to bury him in this robe."

McCoy looked at the intricate Vulcan symbols that graced the front of the robe, running his finger over the silver threads, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

"I've always wondered what these symbols meant. I've seen some of them on Sarek's robes," Kirk pondered.

"They are who I am, my clan, and my station in my clan," McCoy said, pointedly.

"Huh?" Kirk said, startled from his musings. "What did you say?"

"What?" McCoy turned his eyes to Kirk, confused.

"You just said that the symbols indicated who you were, your clan and your station in that clan," Kirk said, his concern evident. "Bones, you ok?"

"Jim, I don't know what you think you heard, but I didn't say anything. I think I need to be the one asking 'you' that question," McCoy frowned.

Kirk and McCoy stood, staring at each other for a few seconds. McCoy reached out to take the robe from Kirk. However, Kirk wouldn't let go. Looking at Kirk, McCoy frowned.

"Jim, I need to get Spock dressed. It won't be long before the funeral service begins. I need the robe."

"I'm coming with you… to help you," Kirk countered.

"Jim, I don't think that's a good idea. It's bad enough for you to see him in this condition, as it is," McCoy said, concerned. "But to get him dressed, and see all that I had to do to him…"

"It is the last thing I will ever get to do for him," Kirk interrupted, his voice wavering with pain. "I have to."

McCoy looked into Jim's eyes. He knew that he wouldn't be able to change Jim's mind. However, he was afraid of Jim's reaction, once he would see all the incisions from the autopsy.

"Ok, you win, Jim," McCoy said, giving up the battle of wills.

Jim continued to hold the robe, looking down, now running his own fingers over the beautiful silver symbols.

"He was special," Kirk pulled the robe close to his chest, embracing it.

"You got that right, Jim," McCoy gripped Kirk's shoulder. "He 'really' was something special… and he always will be."

Both Kirk and McCoy turned to leave Spock's quarters. Before they left, Kirk stopped to open Spock's little safe, removing two sealed envelopes marked for McCoy and himself. Kirk handed McCoy his envelope, as McCoy looked up, dread in his eyes. This was all he needed… to see Spock giving him an 'after death' speech. He would look at it later… much later.

Calling the bridge from Spock's computer console, Kirk sent orders for someone to come and seal Spock's door. If he needed to get into Spock's quarters for anything, he could access it through their shared bathroom.

McCoy and Kirk walked in companionable silence to Sickbay. Heading back to the farthest private room, they entered. In the center of the room, lay a shrouded figure. Kirk bowed his head, pursing his lips, as dread crawled up his spine. He had to see it through, though… had to do it for Spock.

They both stood, no words passing between them for several minutes. McCoy turned to look at Kirk, reaching for the robe.

"Jim, I can do it myself," McCoy pitied his friend.

"No. This is something I have to do for him," Kirk voice reflected conviction. "How many times did he willingly go above and beyond the call of duty for me? It's the least I can do for him."

McCoy pulled back the sheet to Spock's shoulders, revealing his face. Kirk's face became pallid as he stared into the face of death. The face, although as familiar as his own, seemed foreign in the state of death… belonging to another, not his friend. The radiation burns marred the refined features, disfiguring part of the face. Watching Kirk's reaction carefully at seeing Spock for the first time since they had brought his body to Sickbay two days earlier, McCoy walked around the gurney and grabbed Kirk's arm.

"Jim?" McCoy began to question.

"I'm alright, Bones," Kirk responded, shaking off the shocked response. "Let's get this done."

Pulling back the sheet to Spock's waist, enabling them to start putting the burial robe on, Kirk gasped at the sight. Evidence of the trauma Spock had endured presented itself for Kirk's inspection. Burns of varying degree covered his arms and upper torso in addition to the neatly sutured 'Y' incision from the autopsy that started at his shoulders and continued below the sheet's edge.

"My God," was all Kirk could manage to get out.

"I know, Jim," McCoy looked sympathetically across the gurney. "He suffered unbelievably before he died."

"Is he like this… everywhere?" Kirk asked, not really wanting the answer. He had heard what McCoy had told him earlier, concerning the autopsy report, but he still couldn't imagine the magnitude of damage until his own eyes witnessed it.

McCoy nodded, not raising his eyes.

Kirk raised his hand, placing it on the forehead of his friend. His hand met the icy coldness of death. Tears began to well up, as he gently ran his fingers through the soft, black hair. Spock was dead… his dear friend was gone.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Spock," Kirk choked on the words, as one hand rested on Spock's forehead and the other hand clutched the soft fabric of the burial robe.

Raising his eyes to meet McCoy's, he nodded and began to unfasten the robe. McCoy reached for the robe, but Kirk held onto it fast.

"Jim, let me have the robe," McCoy said, reaching once again.

Kirk shook his head, continuing to hold onto the robe. McCoy wanted to spare him seeing Spock's back, which he knew by now would be a horrible sight.

Kirk took Spock's left hand in his and slid the sleeve up the arm, applying pressure to the left shoulder and hip; he gently rolled Spock over on his side so the robe could slide behind his back and hips. Kirk bit his bottom lip in anguish, having seen the extensive burns on Spock's back and hips as the sheet slid down farther with the movement. Spock's burned back and buttocks were greenish black from the gravitational pooling of his blood.

Kirk gently lay Spock's body back down on the gurney so McCoy could mimic his actions with the right side of his body. McCoy turned Spock onto his right side and pulled out the remainder of the robe, sliding his arm into the other sleeve.

Kirk pulled the sheet completely off to pull and straighten out the robe over his hips and legs, gasping at the burned lower abdomen, groin, thighs and feet. Kirk lowered his eyes, now seeing what McCoy had explained to him earlier. There wasn't one part of Spock's body that had escaped the deadly effects of the radiation bombardment… inside or out. Straightening the robe so painstakingly careful, as if the slightest movement would cause his friend additional pain, Kirk turned back to fasten the robe's hidden clasps.

McCoy helped Kirk finish the clasps. Kirk walked over to the wall, opening frequency to the comm. unit.

"Scotty, is the photon tube ready?" Kirk inquired.

"Admiral, Commander Scott is on his way with the tube," a cadet responded. "He should be there any minute."

"Thank you," Kirk ended, pushing a button on a panel, opening the doors and allowing the double doors to remain open.

Kirk looked up, his eyes clouding up once more as he looked upon the faces of Sulu, Scotty, Chekov and Uhura. All were standing outside the door, waiting to gain entrance once Kirk and McCoy had finished dressing Spock.

They had all come to pay their final respects. Kirk stepped to the side, allowing them entrance.

The group of six officers, who had grown so close to the one whose body lay on the gurney, gathered around and looked upon their fallen brother and dear friend for the last time.

"I love you so much," Uhura whispered, as she ran her fingers through his soft hair, leaning down and kissing his temple.

"Your friendship was a precious gift that cannot be measured. I'll never forget you," Uhura lay her cheek against his, tears trickling off her face to his.

"I'll miss ye, laddie," Scotty placed a gentle hand on Spock's arm. "Ye may have felt out of place on your home planet when ye were but a wee one, and I think I know why. It is because your real home was supposed to be here with us, all along."

"Most everything I know today, you taught me. You vere the best teacher I have ever had. Thank you for all you did for me, and not giving up on me vhen I frustrated you," Chekov squeezed his eyes shut, unable to stop the flow of tears as he gently grasped Spock's hand between his. "You vere an inspiration to all who knew you. I'll never forget you, Keptin, sir."

"Scotty is right," Sulu said, placing a hand on Spock's other arm. "I was glad when you came back from Vulcan when you went to undertake the Kohlinar. It wouldn't have been right for you. You found the perfect balance between your human heritage and your Vulcan heritage. And, I'm grateful that you finally found peace within yourself. I'm thankful you decided to stay with us. You may not have realized it at first, but you were part of us all along and always will be. Nothing can change that… not even death. You will always be living on in our hearts."

McCoy cleared his throat. He knew he should say something, but his feelings for Spock ran deep… way too deep to express in a few sentences. Gifted hands in the art of healing came to rest upon the lifeless body of the one who had been gifted with the ability to frustrate him, make him laugh and feel all was right with the universe and most of the time, make him madder than hell.

"Spock, you touched my heart in so many ways. You and I, and all those surrounding you, have been through a lot of good times and a lot of tough ones, as well. But, we all went through them together… as one. We all have been close friends for over twenty years, more like a family. Yeah, I'd say we are definitely a family, because blood ties are not the only way to classify someone as family. Anyways, if you are lucky, there is someone who you feel even closer to… what on Earth, we call a best friend. Well, I was blessed with not one, but two best friends… Jim and you. A best friend, you can laugh with and at, although I would laugh and you would smirk. You may have had that smirk on your face, but I knew you were laughing inside. At least I knew that the joke wasn't lost on you. You got it, sometimes with some coaching… but you still got it."

"You can raise hell with a best friend, and mean it, without harm coming to that friendship. I sure did raise a lot of hell and you kept coming back for more, giving me that flippant expression, like 'I'm ready… hit me with your best shot' look. Yeah, I may have given you a lot of hell, but you gave back as good as you got… sometimes, even better."

"I don't even know how it all started, the friendship between you and me. I never imagined myself having a pointy-eared hobgoblin for a best friend. Not that I'm a racist or anything like that. You knew I wasn't a racist in the least bit. But the idea never crossed my mind, considering I'm fractured with illogic and too highly emotional for my own good, as you so kindly put it more than once. Anyways, it happened and my life has never been the same since. You, my dear Vulcan friend, were a joy to know and equally a pain in the ass, but I loved you… loved you more than you knew. I'll always love you," McCoy's voice choking, brushing back the soft bangs.

"Ah, hell," McCoy growled, wiping his face as he turned his back to regain some composure.

Kirk stood still, staring at the body of his friend. So many thoughts flowed through his mind, of days past. He thought of the times that Spock had willfully put his life on the line to save him. Images of countless chess games they played together and quiet talks as they sat in the dark observation lounge, gazing at the stars, flashed through his mind… of the simple beauty of spending time together. Kirk remembered the few times they had joined minds. What a beautiful mind Spock had.

"I couldn't save you," Kirk whispered, sorrowfully. "You always managed to find a way to save me… to save us all. But I couldn't save you."

"Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends," Kirk quoted from the Bible, bowing his head.

"Goodbye, my friend," Kirk said, closing his eyes.

Kirk looked up and Scotty nodded towards the open doors. Looking over, Kirk could see a shadow by the door. He walked over to the door and found Lt. Saavik facing the corner, her forehead and hand against the wall for support. She had heard the individual and very personal eulogies given in private and was overwhelmed by the intense feelings that these officers had for her mentor, her friend. She was struggling to control her own emotions and hearing such kind and touching words caused her to falter controlling her own personal pain.

"Saavik," Kirk said, gently. "Come inside with us."

Saavik couldn't respond. Her eyes tightly shut, she struggled to gain control over her emotions and was failing. She knew it was illogical for her to be ashamed of that which she could not control. Spock had told her that, to accept who she was and that she should not struggle to be the consummate Vulcan, as neither could he. He had learned to accept who he was and from that acceptance came harmony within himself. Still, she did not wish to sully his memory by losing all the control he had taught her.

"Lieutenant, there is an old Vulcan saying. 'The cause is sufficient' and I do believe that the cause of your pain is more than sufficient. You shouldn't be ashamed or feel like you are incapable of controlling your emotions. Even your mentor lost control from time to time. It's ok to hurt. Come and join us," Kirk said, softly.

Saavik turned pained eyes and looked at the Admiral. She still could not utter a word, seeking and finding none that would form an appropriate response.

"Come on," Kirk gently placed a hand on her shoulder and led her into the room towards the small gathering.

Saavik stood and stared down at the face of the one who cared enough to save her from a nightmare childhood and provided her with food, shelter, an education and a promising future she would not have had, had he turned a blind eye to the plight of the children of Hellguard. He was the first and only one to care what happened to the half Romulan, half Vulcan children who were left on that world to struggle to live.

Gently running a hand over Spock's forehead, Saavik's eyes began to shine brightly with unshed tears. "You saved me… cared for me. You never gave up on me. You were the first person never to hurt me. I have never let anyone into my life but you. I will never forget you," Saavik bowed her head, as the tears she fought so hard to control, fell.

Kirk, ignoring the unwritten rules concerning touching Vulcans, reached out and wrapped a comforting arm around Saavik's shoulders. Pulling her gently towards him, she turned and buried her face in his uniform, clearly overwhelmed by the sorrowful burden that they all shared.

"Jim, it's near time. We only have about a half hour left before it's time," McCoy whispered.

Kirk nodded, dreading the approaching hour. Releasing Saavik from the embrace, he turned to face the rest of the small circle. A faint smile of understanding graced his face, realizing that none of them intended to leave him and McCoy to their task. They would all do it together, as they had done everything… together.

All seven gently lifted the body of their friend and brother, placing him into the burial tube. Each took one last look at Spock, and sealed the lid. They walked on either side of the burial tube, Saavik walking ahead of it, leading the way.

**The funeral**

"_We are assembled here today to pay final respects to our honored dead. This death takes place in the shadow of new life... the sunrise of a new world…a world that our beloved comrade gave his life to protect and nourish. He did not feel this sacrifice vain or empty. Of my friend, I can only say this. Of all the souls I have encountered in my travels, his was the most… human."_

After the funeral, Jim Kirk and the command crew dispersed and silently made way to the bridge. It felt strange not to feel the familiar presence of their Vulcan brother and friend… their First Officer, walking side by side with them down the corridors. So very soon after his death, all felt the lack of his presence.

Arriving on the bridge, Kirk sat hard in his chair. He stared at the planet that had formed from the detonation of the Genesis torpedo, and the brilliant sun, with a backdrop of an endless star field behind it. Kirk was immune to the aesthetic beauty of the scene. It was a continual reminder to him of the agonizing loss he felt due to its creation… and of the lone torpedo tube that had served as a casket for the body of his dearest friend, descending in a decaying orbit around the new planet. He looked around the bridge. The command crew was on the bridge with him, along with a variety of cadets at different stations. Yet, he felt alone… so very alone. He secretly wished that he had gone out into that decaying orbit as well. At least it would have been a means to end the broken heart that he knew would never mend.

Soon, it would be time for them to watch a recording of the memorial service that was being sent to them, courtesy of Admiral Morrow. Because the service coincided with the timing of the actual funeral service, they had not been able to watch the galactic broadcast of the memorial service that had aired.

**The conference room**

Eight hours later, Jim Kirk sat with the rest of the command crew in the conference room, stunned. Kirk had Saavik sit in with the Commanders, knowing how distraught she was, not wanting her to watch the memorial service on the bridge and wanting to offer her as much moral support as possible. Saavik was just as shocked, if not more, than the Commanders present.

At first, Kirk had wanted to watch the memorial service in the privacy of his quarters, but had decided against it, noticing Saavik's tears as she tried to hold up during the funeral, and failing. Everyone of his command crew had shown signs of distress during the funeral of their friend and brother.

They had just finished watching the poignant memorial service and all were visibly moved and simultaneously shocked. None of them were aware of Spock and Christine's relationship, save McCoy. None of them knew of the unborn child she carried… until now.

"What are we going to do? Poor Christine!" Uhura shook her head, tears falling freely.

"You knew?" Kirk said to Bones, accusingly. "You knew and never told me anything?"

"Jim! I couldn't tell you. There is such a thing as doctor-patient confidentiality!" McCoy said, angrily.

"You could have said something about Spock and Christine's relationship!" Jim snapped back. "I don't think their relationship would be covered by the doctor-patient confidentiality clause. That was not a medical issue."

"Jim, Christine asked me not to say anything. I couldn't betray her confidence. I don't operate that way, and you know it! It just wouldn't have been right," McCoy's voice reflected the impotent frustration he felt.

"Did Spock ever mention anything to you?" Kirk pushed, still angry and somewhat jealous.

"Damn it, Jim! No he didn't! You know how he was about personal issues. You would have had to pry it out of him," McCoy glared. "Anyways, you would have been the first one he would have told… when he was damned good and ready."

"Why didn't he want me to know?" Kirk said, affronted.

"I don't think it was a matter of not wanting you to know. I think it was a matter of timing, that's all. He was so damned busy with making sure all the last upgrades were completed and with his teaching schedule and everything else he was doing, I don't even see how he had any time to sleep, much less talk about his personal life."

"Damn it, Bones! I was talking to him, alone, right after the Kobayashi Maru test! He could have told me then!" Kirk's exasperation was apparent.

"Good God, man! Couldn't Spock have a private life at all? What?" McCoy questioned, watching Kirk's indignant expression. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! Spock couldn't blow his nose or wipe his butt without you knowing about it, and you know damned well I'm right! WHY!"

"Ah, Dr. McCoy, maybe we should change the subject. I'm verra worried about Christine," Scotty quickly interjected, trying to prevent a full-blown explosion at the conference table, effectively cutting off Kirk's explosive response. "I'm verra worried about the lass."

"I'm worried too. She is going to need all the support she can get," Sulu added.

"I don't like the thought of her being alone," Chekov said, worriedly.

"I can't imagine what she is feeling right now. I remember how much she loved Spock all those years. To have captured his heart only to lose it would be more than anyone could bear. When we get back to Earth, she's going to need all the moral support she can get, especially with her now carrying their child. We've got to help her," Uhura continued to cry for her friend.

"It is going to be two days before we can get back to Earth without pushing the ship too hard. Spock may have got the engines back on line, but the hull is something else. She'll fly apart if we go any faster," Scotty's face reflected the dual-edged worry he felt. "Do ye think that Admiral Morrow can get someone to watch out for her?"

"Commander Akhara is a close friend of Christine's. I'm sure she is going to be watching out for her. I'll send a communiqué to her just in case, though," Uhura responded, sniffing.

"Good," Kirk said, still fuming at McCoy. "Let her know that we are getting back as quickly as possible. Make sure that she's watching out for Christine and we'll help her, once we arrive."

"It makes me think about Spock and what he felt when he made his decision to die for us. He made some powerful decisions within a split second. I can imagine what he was thinking when he was in that chamber," Scotty said, shaking his head in sorrow. "For once in his life, he was happy and he had to throw it away."

"Spock died not knowing he was going to be a father…" Jim's voice choked. "At least he didn't have that pain to bear when he was dying."

"We're going to give Christine all the support we can possibly…"

The intercom signaled, interrupting the conversation.

"Bridge to Admiral Kirk," Lieutenant Anderson called out.

"Kirk here."

"There is a real-time transmission from Admiral Morrow, Priority One," Anderson continued.

"Send it through to conference room two."

"Yes sir," the lieutenant answered, transferring Morrow.

"Jim, I'm not going to ask you how the funeral went," Morrow said, still depressed from the memorial service.

"It was a short but touching ceremony," Kirk replied, tense.

"I see all your key commanders and Lieutenant Saavik are present. No matter, they all need to know what's going on. It's best that they all know," Morrow stated, concern in his eyes.

Saavik rose in deference to Admiral Morrow. "Admiral Kirk, may I be excused, sir?"

"Why?" Kirk queried.

"I am not of the key command personnel, sir," Saavik cocked her eyebrow in response to Kirk's question.

"No, Lieutenant Saavik. I'd really like you to remain present. Captain Spock informed me that you show exceptional abilities to command and I know that when the time comes, you are going to demonstrate those exceptional qualities he spoke so highly of," Morrow said, smiling. "And I always trusted his judgment."

Saavik bowed her head and graciously accepted the compliment. "Thank you, Admiral."

"Lieutenant Saavik," Morrow looked at the budding officer. "All of the Commanders here know this, but you may not be aware of this yet. This is a closed staff meeting. This means that all information that is discussed in here, stays within the boundaries of the persons present… no exceptions, for some of the information you are about to hear will no doubt, be very disturbing. No matter how angry you get from hearing this disturbing information, you cannot let your emotions rule you. Do not think that because of your Vulcan blood that you cannot be moved emotionally by this… for you can. As you already are aware of, Vulcan emotions can be extremely volatile… more so than humans. Even with adherence to the Vulcan philosophies of emotional control; they still exist within the person, and can be provoked to surface. Add in your Romulan heritage, and you have double trouble. I have seen it happen to Captain Spock several times, so do not be upset if you do respond emotionally, but do your utmost to control it. You must remain silent concerning the information discussed, only speaking about it to those within this room and I, myself of course, is allowed. Even if an admiral asks you; you know nothing. It is extremely important that you understand and adhere to this. Am I clear on this?"

"Yes sir, I understand," Saavik responded to Morrow's statement.

"Good," Morrow smiled slightly, knowing about Saavik's half Vulcan, half Romulan heritage. He knew she adhered to the Vulcan philosophies, but Spock had once told him that she still had difficulties with the volatility of her Romulan blood at times, as well as coping with her Vulcan side. Despite her difficulties, Spock had assured him that she had great potential for a command appointment, once she had completed her training at Starfleet. Nevertheless, knowing how protective Saavik had been of Spock, he knew that after she heard what he had to say, Jim and the rest of them were going to have their hands full.

"Jim, I have found out a little more concerning Sedgwick," Morrow said, looking down at some notes. "I followed him. He met someone at the landing strip on the SW side of Starfleet. You know the one that we don't use anymore?"

"Yeah, I know the one you are talking about," Jim continued to look at Morrow. "Did you get to hear what they were saying?"

"Jim, there is no easy way to put this. Sedgwick sold Spock's body to someone. He is sending a team to retrieve Spock's burial tube. I need to know what area you sent it, so that I can catch him in the act."

"What the hell!" McCoy exploded, as Kirk sat staring at Morrow, shocked speechless. "What the hell for?"

"Dr McCoy, I wish I knew. All I know is that Sedgwick wasn't planning on you following his orders and performing the autopsy. He was expecting you to defy his orders so that Spock's body would have had to be brought back to Earth. Now that you did the autopsy, and Jim, because you didn't plan on bringing his body back to Earth to begin with, he has to send a team out to find Spock's body," Morrow said, shaking his head. "That is one sick son-of-a-bitch! First, he orders you to do an autopsy, which wasn't necessary. Next, I hear their conversation and hear that somebody by the name of Dvorak has already paid Sedgwick half of the price. And what really pissed me off is that through their whole conversation, both of them kept referring to Spock as 'it', not 'him'… like he wasn't even a person, but a thing. I had to fight down the urge to take him out, right then and there."

"Admiral, Spock's burial tube trajectory was on a decaying orbit. His tube should have burned up in the atmosphere," Kirk assured.

"What if it didn't?" Morrow countered. "We have to make sure that if it did indeed soft land, that Sedgwick doesn't get his hands on Spock's remains."

"That's highly unlikely, that it soft landed. It had to burn up," Kirk insisted.

A low throaty growl reverberated throughout the conference room, causing all to turn eyes in the direction of the sound. Saavik, sat gripping the table edge, a verdant hue colored her face as angry blue eyes narrowed in all their Romulan glory, ready to strike.

"Lieutenant, it's going to be alright," Kirk tried to calm her. "They will not succeed."

"They cannot take him! I WILL NOT LET THEM!" Saavik roared as she bolted up, her chair sailing through the air, crashing into a bulkhead.

"STAND DOWN, LIEUTENANT!" Morrow bellowed, not giving Kirk the chance to issue the same order.

"Control, Lieutenant, remember to control your feelings," Morrow said, firmly, feeling a familiar sense of déjà vu, remembering a similar incident involving him and Chris Pike calming down a very young, Cadet Spock.

Saavik's breath came fast and hard as she leaned on the conference table, fighting to garner some control over her rage. Cautious eyes watched her, wondering if she was going to gain a measure of control.

"Lieutenant, they won't win. This, I promise you. You have to trust us," Kirk said, trying to quell the rage that he felt as well. "Saavik, you are dismissed. But don't go back on duty. Go to your quarters and try to calm down. Remember, we won't let Sedgwick win. Trust us, please."

"Yes sir," Saavik responded through clenched teeth. She turned on her heel and walked swiftly out the door.

"Jim, the Grissom is on her way to rendezvous with the Enterprise. Lieutenant Saavik will be transferring over temporarily to assist them in the monitoring of the Genesis planet's progress."

"Do you think that's wise?" Kirk queried. "It's going to be difficult for her."

"If there is a chance that Spock's tube soft landed, can you think of anyone who would be more protective of his remains?" Morrow countered.

"With the exception of the six around this table or Sarek and Amanda, I'd say no," Kirk responded, understanding Morrow's strategy.

"Now, you see my point," Morrow smiled.

"I'll see if David wants to go with her. He helped create the planet. I imagine he wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this to monitor its progress," Kirk mused.

"Damn, Spock wasn't kidding when he said that Saavik could be rather explosive. She rather reminds me of him in some ways when he was a kid. He had one hell of a temper," Morrow chuckled at a particular memory. "Me and Chris Pike were trying to calm him down and Spock slammed his fist down on Pike's desk and it broke in two."

"Tell me about that temper," Kirk smiled. "Once, a long time ago, Spock threw me across a conference room table. In fact, we are sitting at the one he threw me over."

"I've never seen you report anything about that," Morrow gave a wry smile.

"Nah, I had it coming to me. I provoked him," Kirk laughed, rolling his eyes. "I started it, and he finished it."

Morrow laughed heartily at the mental image of Kirk flying across the conference room table. "Well, it seems that his protégé has got the same, bad ass temper."

"I know what you mean. I canna wait to see what her quarters is going to look like after she cools down," Scotty interjected, looking over at the mangled remains of her chair.

"Sort of like having a tiger by the tail," McCoy added. "Or should I say, a LeMatya?"

**Revelations and Christine**

Christine sat at her desk, staring at her computer monitor. She had cried until there were no tears left, so she thought. Now, she continued to look at the encrypted file. It was for Sedgwick, but the information was from Dr. McCoy. That could mean only one thing. The information contained within the file was about Spock. She knew that she shouldn't open the file. It was not intended for her eyes. She had been informed of the manner in which Spock had died… that he had died from radiation. What additional information had been transmitted to Sedgwick?

"Christine, what are you doing in here?" Alia quietly looked at her, wanting to get her to go home. "Come on, you need to go home."

"Leonard sent Admiral Sedgwick an extensive file," Christine's voice halted.

"What? Why would he be sending anything to him?" Alia said, knowing McCoy's aversion of Sedgwick.

"It has to be about Spock. I know it's got to be," Christine said, her eyes still riveted to the flashing file name.

"Don't look at it, Chris," Alia cautiously said, approaching. "Don't do this to yourself."

"I have to know why," Christine said, typing in the command override code.

Alia pulled up a chair next to Christine. She knew that this couldn't be good and she determined to be near her friend and offer as much support as she could.

Christine's eyes grew wide as the file opened, revealing the beginning of a detailed autopsy on her beloved. She had witnessed autopsies and had performed some as well. However, seeing an autopsy being performed on the one she so loved was more than she could handle. Tears began to flow as she saw Dr. McCoy remove the sheet, revealing the horrible burns on his body.

"My love," she whispered, now realizing how much agony he had endured before his death.

Alia wrapped her arm around Christine, reaching over to close the file.

Christine reached out a staying hand, causing Alia to pause. "No, don't close it," Christine said, trying to regain some composure but failing. "There has to be a reason for Leonard to do this. I want to know why."

_**TWO DAYS LATER**_

"_USS Enterprise, Captain's personal log."_

"_With most of our battle damage repaired, we're almost home. Yet, I feel uneasy… and I wonder why. Perhaps, it is the emptiness of this vessel. Most of the trainee crew has been reassigned. Lieutenant Saavik and my son, David, are exploring the Genesis planet, which he helped create. And Enterprise feels like a house with all the children gone. No, more empty even than that. The death of Spock is like an open wound. It seems I have left the noblest part of myself back there on that newborn planet."_

"_Status, Mr. Sulu."_

"_On course, Admiral. Estimating spacedock in two point one hours."_

"_Very well."_

"_Mr. Chekov, I'll need a pre-approach scan. Take the science station, please."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Uhura, any response from Starfleet on our Project Genesis inquiries?"_

"_No, sir. There is no response."_

"_That's very odd."_

"_Scotty, progress report."_

"_It's almost done, sir. You'll be fully automated by the time we dock."_

"_Your timing is excellent, Mr. Scott. You fix the barn door after the horses come home."_

"_How much refit time until we can take her out again?"_

"_Eight weeks, sir. But you don't have eight weeks, so I'll do it for you in two."_

"_Mr. Scott, have you always multiplied your repair estimates by a factor of four?_

"_Certainly, sir. How else can I keep my reputation as a miracle worker?"_

"_Your reputation is secure, Scotty."_

"_Mr. Sulu, take the con. I'll be in my quarters," Kirk turned to enter the turbolift. _

"_Aye, sir."_

"_Sir, I was wondering… are they planning a ceremony when we get in…I mean, a reception…?" a cadet inquired._

"_A hero's welcome, son. Is that what you like? Well, God knows it should be. This time we paid for the party with our dearest blood."_


	7. Chapter 7

My apologies for taking so long in posting this chapter. Too much work, work, work. As I am a creature of habit and have a habit of paying close attention to details, this story will be longer than anticipated. I would like to thank you all for your kind reviews. Although, it seems that some of my readers have lost interest, I will still post upcoming chapters. Hopefully, they will not take as long as this one did. Besides too much of a workload as of late, my laptop died and I had to purchase another one. Whooo, headaches!

Hope you all enjoy! I do appreciate your input. Please, upon finishing, if you would be so kind as to leave your thoughts.

**Chapter 7**

Admiral Sedgwick walked into his office. Sitting down, he opened the file of the autopsy. He watched intently throughout the entire procedure. He had to admit that he wasn't expecting to feel anything in particular concerning the Vulcan's condition, but nevertheless, he did. It was apparent that the Vulcan suffered horribly before succumbing to the radiation and even though it was an inferior being, it made him shudder.

McCoy's incensed remarks had only fueled Sedgwick's desire to see his plans come to fruition. He had not expected McCoy to obey his commands. Such was the good doctor's nature when met with opposition. However, McCoy had complied and the autopsy was now, for all practical purposes, history. Concerning his disrespectful behavior, McCoy would be dealt with in due time.

Looking closer at the monitor, he frowned. There was evidence that the file had been opened prior to his command. That could only mean one thing. The only other doctor in Medical that had the command code was Christine. Sedgwick sighed. He had always admired Christine, despite her infatuation with the Vulcan. Now that she had actually taken it to a deeper level, to an intimate relationship, he was repulsed. How could she debase herself in such a way? Now, with the unborn abomination growing in her womb, he found himself thinking of ways to rid her of it.

Walking down the corridor to Christine's office, he knocked gently, tilting his head to look around the door facing.

Christine looked up from her computer monitor.

"Admiral, may I help you?" Christine queried.

"Yes, please. Have you gotten the result back on Ensign Craven's blood toxicology?" Sedgwick asked.

"The results came back three hours ago. It was clean. No traces of illicit drugs whatsoever," Christine droned. "I've removed him off suspension and put him back on the active duty roster… with an apology."

Sedgwick nodded and walked farther into the room. Sitting down in the chair nearest her, he leaned forward, reaching out and taking hold of her hands.

"How are you holding up," he looking up, a forced sincerity in his eyes and voice. "I know it has to be very hard on you."

Christine looked down at her desktop, not wanting to meet his eyes. The file she had opened still haunted her. She truly wanted to know why Sedgwick had insisted on the autopsy being done. She still heard McCoy bellow at the end of it, anger in his eyes. Christine knew McCoy. His temper was one thing, but she had never seen him be hostile towards anyone. There was something underlying here and she was too distraught and exhausted to pinpoint the reasoning. It would have to wait until she could thing clearer… if she ever could again.

"What would you have me say?" Christine looked up. "It's only been four days, but it might as well be four years or forty. The pain will never fade."

"It will in time, Christine," Sedgwick gently massaged her hands. "You have suffered a grievous loss; however, you have not lost all. You carry his child inside you."

Christine's eyes began to well up with tears. How could she ever get over a loss so great? She finally had found true happiness, and in an instant, it had turned into debilitating sorrow. Placing a protective hand on her abdomen, she closed her eyes and thought of the father of her child.

_Spock was late. He should have been home two hours earlier. Christine knew that he had been covering a lot of material with the students that were to go on the training cruise. The specialized training for these students had begun five weeks ago. He had to make sure the students were ready to handle unexpected situations. Surely, the training cruise would go smoothly, but Spock would make sure they were prepared for anything. He was that way… thorough in everything he did._

_Christine and Spock had moved into the home they had purchased three weeks ago and she was anxious for the next few weeks to hurry past. Then, Spock would be home again and she would tell him the news. Spock had been so busy with the training; he had not had time to inform Jim or the rest of their friends about their impending nuptials or their new home. Leonard knew about everything; he was the one exception in the tightly knit group. Christine had made him promise not to say a word. Both she and Spock had agreed to invite all of them over and tell them the news. But, now there was an additional bit of news of her own that she planned to announce once he returned home. She smiled, anticipating what his response would be like. Christine had hugged Leonard when he verified the results for her. She had been too nervous to trust her own eyes. Leonard and Alia were the only two who knew about the pregnancy. They had agreed that she should not wait to tell Spock, but she wanted to because of his hectic schedule for the next two weeks. She wanted Spock to enjoy the moment as well as not wanting to sidetrack his thoughts while preparing for the mission. Then, when he came back home, they both could take a little time off and relax, sharing the joy together. _

_Christine continued dinner preparations and was setting the table when she heard the front door open. She smiled to herself. It still felt like she was in a fairy tale where the lowly maiden was whisked off her feet by a handsome prince and lived happily ever after. Strange, though it would seem that her 'handsome prince' had revealed his true self to her through the first mind meld he had initiated during an act of intimacy three months before. This mind meld was intense, dropping all barriers and letting her see him completely for who he was. Since she had first set foot on the Enterprise, so many years before, she had known that he was born into the House of Surak, and that House was of the utmost importance on Vulcan. However, she did not realize that he was an actual 'Prince' until the meld. He was more than that, being the heir to that House. On Earth, he would be classified as a 'Crown Prince'. One day, he would be 'Sa-te'kru, the Vulcan equivalent of a Monarch. _

_After the meld, she could not help but feel inadequate. How could she provide happiness and contentment for someone of such a high station? She was just 'Christine'… daughter of common, Terran parents. Christine worried on this and Spock's keen telepathic senses picked up on her distress, as he reached for her, encircling her in a loving, gentle embrace. For the second time that night, he made love to her, not with the fiery passion of heated, desirous need, as had been the previous, but with an equally intensive love flowing from the depths of his very soul, washing away her doubts. He reached to meld with her once again and showed her what words could simply not convey. She was the woman he loved, desired and wanted a life with… no one else would do. _

_Shaking herself out of her silent reverie, she checked on the casserole in the oven as Spock walked into the kitchen and stood behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss upon her cheek._

"_Hi there, sweetie," Christine smiled, not turning from the stove. "How was your day?"_

"_Productive," Spock said, his cheek pressed against hers. "There is still much to cover in the next week."_

"_So, what you are saying is you aren't going to be home much?" Christine queried, unhappily._

"_Forgive me, my love," Spock buried his face in her neck. "I have no control over the situation."_

"_I know. It's ok, honey" Christine turned around, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You are in charge and have a lot of responsibility resting on your shoulders. I understand. When you come back, I'll have a surprise for you."_

"_Indeed?" Spock raised a quizzical eyebrow. _

"_Oh yes! Don't give me that look! You are going to love it… I promise you!" Christine smiled lovingly. _

"_Then I know I shall be pleased. I trust in your judgment," Spock smiled slightly._

_Christine pulled Spock closer in a tight embrace. Squeezing her eyes, she smiled resting her head on his shoulder. She came so close that night to telling him about the baby… so very close._

"Christine, come with me," Sedgwick implored. "You need to get some rest. Just lay down in one of the private rooms in the back."

Christine knew Sedgwick was right. She felt so tired, having little sleep for the past several days. Now, she didn't have the strength to fight back.

"I keep having nightmares about…," Christine choked on the words. "I don't want to dream anymore."

"My poor, dear girl," Sedgwick guided her towards the private room. "I'm going to give you something to help you sleep. You will not dream."

"What do you want to give me? I don't want anything that could possibly harm my baby," Christine's eyes reflected alarm.

"Christine! Do you even believe once that I would give you anything that could possibly harm that precious little one?" Sedgwick placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. I will give you a light dosage of Koriketinal. You know that it is a sedative that is completely harmless to developing fetuses and is given widely to pregnant women for anxiety."

"I'm sorry, Admiral," Christine nodded in understanding. "I am not thinking clearly as of late."

"Perfectly understandable, my dear," Sedgwick gently massaged her shoulder. "I wish you would have taken my advice and taken time to rest. The emotional trauma because of your beloved fiancée's death will take a long time to heal. You truly should take time off to clear your mind."

Christine looked down at the pristine sheets, remembering the sterile white sheets that had covered her beloved in the autopsy recording. The contents of that file haunted her very soul. Having seen her beloved Spock butchered, however tenderly by McCoy, nevertheless, subject to a needless desecration, filled her with many unanswered questions.

"Why did you order an autopsy of Spock?" Christine looked up to meet Sedgwick's eyes.

"Christine, you shouldn't have opened that file. It was encoded to me," Sedgwick looked intently at Christine.

"Why?" Christine stare never wavered. "Leonard knew that he died from the radiation. Why couldn't you accept his word?"

"I had my reasons," Sedgwick said, averting his eyes.

"What reason could possibly justify your orders?" Christine became angry. "There was no reason for it. You saw the condition of his body! You, as a doctor, should have realized beforehand that due to the conditions Spock endured, that it would have been the ultimate cause of his death!"

"Commander, stand down!" Sedgwick swiftly ordered.

Christine's eyes once again, began to well with tears. McCoy's voice rang in her mind, repeatedly. She had seen McCoy's pain and the animosity he felt for the Admiral.

Sedgwick quickly left Christine, heading for a medicine cabinet. He grabbed a hypo and placed a cartridge in it, measuring out the proper dosage. Christine stepped outside the private room, deciding now was the time to leave sickbay and get a hold of her slipping control before the situation became worse.

"Come with me, Christine," Sedgwick reached out for her hand.

Christine hesitated, tears still trickling down her cheeks. She wanted to run, but to where?

"That is an order, Commander," Sedgwick pressed.

Christine eyed him warily. She walked past him, ignoring his outstretched hand.

"I'm going home," she looked at a concerned Alia. "Alia, are you coming with me?"

"I'm ready now. I just finished up with the last patient," Alia put her hand on Christine's shoulder. "Let's get you home. You look awful."

"Thanks," Christine shot back.

"Sorry about that," Alia looked apologetic. "But have you ever known me not to be honest?"

Sedgwick stared at the retreating women. He decided he would bide his time concerning the unborn spawn of Spock. He would have to walk softly and employ a silver-tongued approach to gain Christine's confidence.

_**The Visit**_

Two hours later, after all docking procedures were completed, and Admiral Morrow had made his visit, they all headed for the address that Alia had left with the Admiral. Morrow said that Christine had insisted on pulling duty, against his wishes. Nevertheless, Alia had somehow managed to make her go home for a while.

They pulled up to a beautiful, large, two-story home with a lovely manicured lawn. There were Dogwoods and stately Oak and Maple trees throughout the sprawling property. Evenly spaced out along the driveway, Crepe Myrtles were in full bloom. The distinctive scent of roses filled the air from the trellised vines framing the porch.

"This is a really nice home," McCoy whistled. "I bet Spock paid a pretty penny for this one."

Kirk shot McCoy an annoyed glance. He was still simmering over all McCoy had been privy to and had divulged to no one.

"Aye, it is, "Scotty responded, walking up the steps to the porch. "The lad had good tastes in more than just women."

Kirk walked up to the double, oak doors and rang the doorbell. One door opened to reveal Alia. She put her index finger to her lips and motioned for them to come in.

Alia motioned them to follow her as she led them into the den. She stopped, turned, and threw her arms around McCoy.

"I'm so glad you are here," Alia's eyes glistened with tears. "I'm so glad all of you could make it. It's been so hard on Christine. Now, Admiral Sedgwick is hovering over her trying to take care of her. Chris doesn't want it. She just wants to have some space."

"That bastard doesn't do anything without a motive," McCoy muttered.

"Alia, don't place any trust in that man," Kirk added. "His agenda is full of deceit and malice. Just how much has he been 'hovering' over her?"

"Ever since the memorial service, I'd say it's been near to constant," Alia thought. "He keeps saying he'll take care of her, and after what Nyota told me, I've been watching him as closely as possible. He hasn't acted deceitful or shown any signs of malevolence towards her. In fact, he seems so gentle and caring; it's almost frightening after hearing all what I heard."

"Lass, he's not interested in taking care of her how you or the rest of us would," Scotty's eyebrows narrowed. "It sounds like he's trying to gain her trust."

"Yes, that's what it sounds like. He's setting her up so he can rid her of the baby too," Kirk rubbed his forehead.

"We can't let him do dat!" Chekov's temper began to flare. "We have to protect the baby!"

Kirk put a calming hand on Chekov's shoulder. "Pavel, we aren't going to let him do anything to Christine or the baby."

"Alia, what all has he been doing in sickbay when Chris is there?" McCoy rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

"Well, besides hovering, he tried to give her an injection this evening."

"An injection of what?" McCoy's voice reflected alarm.

"He said it was Koriketinal," Alia thought back. "I don't know for sure if that was what it was, though. I didn't get a chance to look."

"I don't want him giving her a damned thing, you hear!" McCoy anger flared. "In fact, I don't want him near her! She isn't his patient, she is mine! If anyone is going to give her anything other than me, it had better be you! Do not give that bastard one inch of liberty with her!"

Alia nodded. "Why don't we just tell her? It would make sense for her to know about the potential danger she is in."

"Tell me what?" a voice from behind them made all turn in unison. "What are you talking about, Alia?"

Looks passed from one to the other as all of them tried to figure a way of telling Christine without causing her to panic. She didn't look well, in fact she looked like hell.

Kirk walked up to Christine and embraced her. "Christine, I'm sorry that we woke you. We were hoping you would rest a little more before getting up. We weren't leaving anytime soon."

Each one, in turn, came up to Christine and hugged her, offering her their condolences and whatever help and support she needed would be provided.

"Admiral, please don't evade the question," Christine pressed.

"It's just that with all you have been through, we want you to slow down," Kirk tried to persuade.

Christine leaned against the door facing as a sudden wave of nausea hit her. Covering her mouth, she turned and ran for the downstairs bathroom, with Alia and Uhura in tow.

"Morning sickness," McCoy muttered. "That's gonna last another month, maybe two."

"Christine has morning sickness in the evening?" Sulu looked puzzled.

"Morning sickness is just a term. It can happen anytime of the day or night," McCoy informed. "And with her body battling to carry a baby with dominant Vulcan genes, she's probably going to have it a lot worse."

"So, even though the baby is three-quarters human, she still exhibits Vulcan dominance?" Sulu seemed perplexed.

"Oh yeah, I saw the genetic makeup of that baby right after we got the positive results on the pregnancy. That baby is Vulcan, through and through… gonna have pointy ears, green blood and all. I'd bet you money she is gonna be pretty as a china doll. Spock would have been proud," McCoy smiled to himself.

A few minutes later, Christine walked in, looking worse than when she left. Red eyed, she stared at McCoy then at Kirk.

"Now, please tell me what danger I am in?" she asked, her voice straining, evidence of her last vomiting bout.

Kirk and McCoy looked at each other, considering how or rather 'if' they should tell her the whole story.

"Tell you what, Chris," McCoy stepped forward, reaching in his medical kit. "I'm going to give you an anti-nausea shot. That way, we can talk and you won't have to run back and forth to the bathroom."

"That sounds reasonable," Christine croaked. "I don't have anything with me. I was too much in a hurry to get out of Sickbay this afternoon."

McCoy pressed the hypo to Christine's arm. The effects were immediate and McCoy quickly grabbed Christine as she lost consciousness.

"What did you give her?" Kirk looked alarmed.

"Oh, it's just a mild sedative. She'll be out another hour or two. Maybe, she'll be out for the night… I hope. It'll give Admiral Morrow time to get here in the morning for our talk. You do remember he wanted to be here when Chris got the news?" McCoy looked at Kirk.

"Yeah, I remember. I just wasn't anticipating her overhearing part of our conversation. Bones, I don't think Christine is going to be too happy with you when she wakes up. You snuck that one in on her," Kirk shook his head.

"Damn, Chris is going to kill me," McCoy muttered, hefting her up. "I'm depending on ya'll to protect me when she wakes up.

_**Dreams and Memories**_

Soft caresses on his naked back made him moan in the depths of sleep, subconsciously relishing the nearness and comforting presence of the woman he loved. Loving hands moved against bare skin as she continued to touch, gliding her hands over his back, slowly working their way down under the covers. Sleepy eyes opened to gaze at the owner of the hands that provided such delightful sensations. A slight smile graced his lips as he turned over in the bed and pulled her body against his. Deft fingers playfully caressed his body as soft, moist lips and tongue worked their way from his throat, ever so slowly advancing down his body. Long, slender fingers languidly stroked the hardening flesh as soft lips and tongue joined them in their assault.

McCoy woke with a start, bolting up in bed. His clothing was drenched with sweat, his heart racing. Looking down at his groin, the ache of need was apparent. Where did that dream come from? In his dream, Spock and Christine were making love with an intensity he would never have believed Spock capable of. More importantly, why was he having these dreams?

Groaning, McCoy climbed out of bed and staggered to the adjacent bathroom. Leaning on the lavatory, he splashed water on his face and looked into the mirror in confusion. He wished the awkward feeling would leave him as well as the pronounced hardness that screamed for relief. Why was he dreaming like this? The dream had been so vivid in detailing every nuance of the intimate act; it was as if he was having a recall of a profound memory. This disturbed him as he felt he had invaded Spock and Christine's privacy somehow. Shaking his head, McCoy turned the shower on and stripped down. He stepped in, letting the water pound against his skin. Getting nowhere fast, he turned the hot tap off and gasped as the cold water ran down his body, effectively reversing the effects of the dream.

McCoy walked downstairs, navigating a passage to the kitchen. It was still dark outside, being early in the morning. Alia had invited them all to spend the night and all were spread out in various bedrooms, living room and den, sleeping soundly. Opening each cabinet door until he came to the one housing the coffee, he took it out and began making a pot of coffee. Maybe it would help clear his head. Maybe it would allow him to think out what the hell was going on within his own mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

McCoy sat, and pondered the strange occurrences he was encountering over a steaming cup of coffee. True as it may be, Spock had been an integral part of his life for over twenty years. True, he was one of McCoy's two dearest friends. He was perplexed though, because of his minds apparent obsession with his monumental loss. McCoy tried to grasp any rational reason his mind was delving into areas of Spock's personal life he preferred not to think of.

"Hey, why are you up so early in the morning for?" Kirk cocked his head, leaning against the doorframe.

"Can't sleep, Jim," McCoy answered. "Every time I try to sleep, I dream."

"That's normal. I dream all the time," Kirk stepped towards the breakfast table.

"No, Jim, these aren't normal, random dreams."

"Are you having bad dreams about Spock?" Kirk queried.

"You can say that," McCoy nodded, staring into his coffee.

"Are you reliving his death?" Kirk continued.

"Damn it, Jim! I'm having dreams about Spock. Let's leave it at that," McCoy snapped.

Kirk walked over and poured himself a cup of the steaming brew. Coming back over to the table, he sat down across from McCoy.

"You know, sometimes, it helps to talk about things," Kirk tried to sound convincing.

"Yeah, you are a good one to talk about that," McCoy snorted.

"Come on, Bones. Tell me what's on your mind," Kirk pried.

McCoy continued to stare into his coffee. Swishing the mug, he looked up at Kirk.

"Jim, I'm having some pretty weird dreams about Spock."

"How weird is weird?" Kirk questioned.

"Twice now, I've dreamt of him having sex," McCoy frowned.

"Huh? Having sex?" Kirk looked confused.

"It is more than that, though," McCoy shook his head. "I've had some pretty strange dreams in my life, but this beats them all. Not only do I see them in my dreams, but it is as if I'm there as well. Well, it is like Spock is there, but I can feel what he is feeling. It is just damned weird."

"You said them. Who is them?" Kirk's confusion got worse.

"That would be Spock and Christine," McCoy shook his head. "I'm dreaming about Spock and Christine making love, like I'm some damned peeping tom or something. Only thing is, it is as if I'm in bed with them too."

"Okay, Bones, you are right," Kirk placed a hand on his brow. "That is pretty weird."

"It's not what you think. It's not like I'm in there with them… like a threesome," McCoy stated, trying to clear the air. "It is as if I'm Spock in the dream… like I can feel everything he is feeling. The weird thing is, I have had two different dreams dealing with the same subject, but different ways."

"Different ways?" Kirk's eyebrows furrowed, even more confused.

"Damn, Jim, do I need to draw you a picture?" McCoy moaned. "It is two different scenes… two different acts of intimacy… different positions, different styles."

"Ok, I got it," Kirk rolled his eyes. "Bones, you look like crap. You need to try to get some rest, even if you do dream. Hopefully, you won't this time."

"McCoy gave a nod of agreement. "I'd give myself a nice hypo full of tranquilizers if it wasn't for Christine's predicament. Maybe after all this is over and done with, I'll be able to."

**UNWELCOMED GUEST**

Screams filled the quiet of early morning, permeating even the farthest reaches of the two-story home. Footsteps from all directions congregated at the now opened door of Christine's bedroom. Alia sat, holding Christine as the screams continued, not able to wake her from the nightmare holding her in a vice-like grip. Leonard McCoy rushed past the others, quickly reaching in his med kit. Retrieving a hypo, he inserted a vial and set the dosage. Pressing it against her arm, Christine began to calm to low wails of sorrow.

Slowly awakening, she clutched her chest as tears began to fall. McCoy reached out, taking her hand in his. "Shhh, it'll be alright," he murmured.

Looking up into the face of her friend and former commanding officer, she shook her head. "It will never be alright again," she whispered, brokenly.

"Yes it will, Chris. It's going to take a long time, but it will be alright, one day," McCoy responded, trying to convince himself that what he said would be true, knowing it was in vain.

Ever since she first received the news concerning Spock's death, she had the nightmares. Now, the nightmares had intensified since she had opened Sedgwick's file.

"Leonard, why?" Christine struggled to gain control.

"Why what?" McCoy queried, confused.

"Why did Admiral Sedgwick want you to do an autopsy?" Christine's voice wavered.

"He told you?" McCoy questioned, eyes narrowing.

"No, I opened the file. I saw the autopsy," Christine covered her face, remembering.

"Oh, God," McCoy bowed his head. This was the one thing he would never have wanted her to see.

Christine stared at McCoy, intent on understanding the reasons.

"Leonard, I want some answers. Sedgwick won't tell me. I feel I have a right to know," Christine pressed.

McCoy looked down at the delicate hand he was holding. How could they tell her anything without worsening her pain? In her fragile condition, he wished they could spare the horrid details.

McCoy looked at Kirk, hoping for some helpful input. Kirk shifted from one foot to the other, desperately trying to find a less painful way of stating the obvious.

The doorbell chimed, startling everyone.

"I'll get it," Scotty muttered, turning to head downstairs.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Christine looked at the clock. "It's only six o'clock."

McCoy continued to hold Christine's hand, saying nothing. He would wait for Admiral Morrow to get in the room before the discussion began.

Footsteps coming up the stairwell could be heard. All heads turned to see an angry countenance on Scotty's face. Narrowed eyes glared back at the confused expressions on all their faces. Scotty slightly jerked his head to the right, indicating all should look behind him. Admiral Sedgwick walked past Scott, startled at facing the entire Enterprise command crew.

"Well, I was coming to see if Christine needed anything, however, I see that she is well taken care of," Sedgwick glanced from Kirk to McCoy.

"Admiral Sedgwick, of course we would come here as soon as possible," Kirk tightly clipped response was not lost on Sedgwick.

"Judging from all of your untidy appearances, I would say that you spent the night?" Sedgwick's gaze rested on McCoy, whose dark circles were pronounced by his lack of sleep.

"Is that a problem with you?" McCoy snapped, barely holding his temper.

"No, not at all Dr. McCoy," Sedgwick cocked his head. "Actually, I am quite pleased that you all would so gallantly stand guard over Christine. She has been through so much and Commander Akhara is definitely in need of some rest."

"So, what brings you here?" Kirk's asked, abruptly. He wanted to see just what Sedgwick had on his agenda.

"As I have already stated, I came to see if Dr. Chapel needed anything. She was showing signs of stress from the trauma she has endured and I was simply coming to offer my assistance, even if it was to relieve Commander Akhara for a few hours of much needed rest."

"Well, that won't be necessary," Kirk replied. "We are planning on taking shifts watching over her."

"My dear, you left so hastily yesterday evening," Sedgwick smiled at Christine. "I brought you some koreketinal as well as a vitamin and mineral hypo. I formulated a vitamin and mineral supplement that is crucial for Vulcanoid development."

McCoy's eyes narrowed, looking at the hypos and vials in Sedgwick's hands.

"That won't be necessary," McCoy's voice reflected lack of trust. "I have everything she needs in my med kit."

"Dr. McCoy," Sedgwick sighed. "Christine is my patient, not yours."

"Since when?" McCoy's eyes narrowed. "She has been my patient since she first set foot on the Enterprise…"

"She is no longer on the Enterprise," Sedgwick interrupted. "Since I am the CMO of Starfleet Medical, and she is on my staff, that makes her my patient."

"The hell it does!" McCoy lost his patience. "I think Christine has the right to choose who she wants treating her!"

"Please stop!" Christine yelled, tired of the escalating arguments. "I just want you all to stop!"

Christine got up from the bed, her legs not cooperating. She fell to the floor before anyone could react. Alia jumped off the bed, dropping to the floor beside Christine. Uhura and McCoy joined Alia, surrounding Christine in a protective circle.

Christine shook violently with the emotional turmoil and physical instability. She felt so weak and wished nothing more than Sedgwick to leave. Sedgwick knelt down, in between Alia and Uhura. He gently placed his hand under Christine's chin, lifting her face ever so slightly and gave an appraising look.

McCoy was busy, placing a cartridge into a hypo when he heard the distinct sound of a hypo spray releasing its contents. He raised his eyes in alarm, watching Sedgwick slowly remove his hand from Christine's arm. All, realizing that Sedgwick had quickly administered an unknown substance into Christine, made a collective gasp. For all they knew, the shot could prove detrimental to Christine as well as the developing fetus.

"What did you give me?" Christine looked up, startled.

"It was just a touch of koreketinal," Sedgwick replied. "… just enough to calm you."

"What the hell did you 'really' give her?" McCoy's eyes narrowed dangerously, watching Christine's eyes turn glassy.

"Dr. McCoy, you will cease speaking to me in that tone," Sedgwick's eyes glared with animosity.

McCoy jerked the hypo out of Sedgwick's hand. Quickly, he popped the cartridge out, read the labeling on it, scrutinizing for any evidence of tampering.

"I do not believe I have to account to you for everything I administer to a patient, Dr. McCoy," Sedgwick continued to glare. "When I get back to Starfleet, you are officially going on report for insubordinance."

"The hell he is," came a voice from behind them all.

"Admiral Morrow!" Kirk exclaimed. "We didn't hear you come in. How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to hear two doctors fighting over a patient," Morrow's look reflected his aggravation.

"Then you heard Dr. McCoy and saw his unprofessional behavior and lack of trust of my judgment concerning the welfare of a patient," Sedgwick glared. "You are fully aware of the insubordinance that I am having to deal with. Being his commanding officer, I have the right to put him on report."

"Report for what? I did not witness any obtrusive behavior indicative of insubordinance," Morrow's voice carried a singular warning. "You cannot admonish Dr. McCoy for being concerned about Dr. Chapel, especially since she is pregnant."

Sedgwick bolted up, clearly affronted by Morrow's lack of support. "I trust you will be in your office later today. I will speak to you at that time, concerning these issues."

"I have a busy schedule. Call Lieutenant Kendall and make an appointment," Morrow snapped.

"As you wish, Admiral," Sedgwick drew himself up to his full height. Turning to McCoy, still sitting on the floor by Christine, he glanced down distastefully. "You have not heard the end of this, doctor."

"I'm counting on it," McCoy fired back.

Sedgwick ignored McCoy's response.

"Christine, my dear, please believe me when I tell you that I only came here to help," Sedgwick said, bending down, reaching for her hand.

Christine sat, staring at the empty cartridge in her hand. She looked up at Sedgwick, distrust in her eyes. She did not approve of being giving an injection without her expressed permission, especially now with her unborn child. However, surely, Admiral Sedgwick would never give her anything to harm her child.

"I will take my leave of you now. Here, let me have the cartridge and hypo," he reached out.

"It can be thrown away here. Here is the hypo," she reached for McCoy's hand, taking the hypo out of his hand and reaching forward to Sedgwick.

Sedgwick paused, reached to meet Christine, and took the hypo out of her hand. "I can throw the cartridge away on my way into Sickbay. It is no trouble."

Alia stood, taking the cartridge from Christine. "It's ok… I have it taken care of," Alia said, walking into the master bath and dropping it into the waste bin.

Sedgwick's jaw tightened. "Very well, then. I will take my leave of you now."

Sedgwick turned and walked out the door, followed by Morrow. "I can find my own way out," Sedgwick stated, placing a staying hand to Morrow's chest.

"As you wish," Morrow shrugged his shoulders, waiting and watching as Sedgwick walked down the staircase and shut the front door behind him.

"Please get me that cartridge," McCoy looked up at Sulu. Sulu disappeared into the master bathroom and came back with it. Handing it to Dr. McCoy, he squatted down beside him.

"Hey Doc, you don't think that he tampered with it, do you?" Sulu said, worry in his voice.

"I don't know. We have to find out, and soon," McCoy looked at the empty vial. "There are bound to be traces of the koreketinal left in here. I'm going to have to analyze what's left in here."

"What is going on?" Christine demanded. "You all act so suspicious of Sedgwick. It is as if you expect him to do something. What has he done that would make you feel this way?"

"Christine, we need to talk," Admiral Morrow said, standing by the doorway, watching Sedgwick leave through the large second story window. "You and your unborn child's lives depend on it."

_To all my readers:_

_I apologize for the great delay in posting the eighth chapter. So much has gone on these many months. My mind was so boggled down that there was no sparks of creativity to be found. I had wished for this chapter to be longer, as a characteristic of mine is to write in great detail. However, this is all I have been able to come up with. I hope that it makes sense as I am trying to adhere to making this believable._

_Also, I wish to add that I am really having a problem with scene separation. I have tried all kinds of ways to make a visible indication that a new scene is about to play out. Well, I just decided to give it a chapter subheading. Looked a little odd to me, but if it works and doesn't get everyone reading it confused… I'm game, lol. _

_Thanks to all of you who have read/reviewed the other chapters. I appreciate your input and feelings concerning this piece of fiction. Let me know if this chapter makes sense. Hopefully, I can get the wheels turning full speed, once again. Thanks for your patience. _

_LuWanda_


End file.
